


make it better

by orphan_account



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Beaches, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Internal Conflict, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Porn With Plot, Slice of Life, dowoon is whipped, side jhpk for the #feels, wonpil is confusing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2020-08-20 11:56:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 31,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20227459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “So, uh, Dowoon.” The brunet looks down, now suddenly getting a bit shy. He braces himself, Dowoon watching amusedly, before lifting his head back up again. “I know we just met, but would you like to, um, go out for drinks or something?”(alternatively, the dopil friends with benefits au that no one asked for)





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! i’m back with my smut included fics are y’all proud? i came up with this idea on a whim and it’s adapted from one of my old prompts i never finished writing... so here you go! i never really like writing chaptered stories, but i wanted to try something new and this could be an opportunity where my writing gets more recognition!
> 
> i also tried out a new format— not using lapslock and such. i also realized that there aren’t enough dopil smut/slice of life fics out there and i hope this refreshes the tag.
> 
> this fic is inspired by [this song](https://youtu.be/u-8XkXznrz8)  
and i really hope i finish this story, though i do have a hard time with my chaptered fics :(
> 
> anyways, i hope y’all enjoy and leave kudos and comments! they really motivate me to keep going <3

_ God,  _ Dowoon is so lost.

Lost in the sight of someone merely doing nothing? More likely than you think. You see, when someone is just sitting out there in the sun, intending to look like  _ that  _ so naturally and effortlessly, you might just have to stare. And Yoon Dowoon didn’t know when he started to take a kin to people who looked like this, but he wasn’t technically mad at himself for it. The person was beautiful, what could he say?

He could tell the person was starting to feel like they were being watched, though, as they looked around to see if anyone was there. Any familiar faces they thought they could recognize. Unfortunately, the beach was just two people away from being empty. Those two people being Dowoon and said person.

That’s when they made eye contact. Dowoon feels chills go down his spine when the person connects their eyes for the first time. Not just briefly, but for the longest ten seconds Dowoon will ever experience. He feels his ears start to heat up, looking at how adorable those eyes were looking at him. But before the raven haired male can smile or wave to the person, a sudden gust of wind blows the opposite direction it was previously going, bringing a few grains of sand up to hit against Dowoon’s cheek as a way of saying:  _ fuck you and your chances of meeting someone new. _

Dowoon decides to not listen to the sand.

He stands up hesitantly, brushing sand off his shorts and loose t-shirt he had on. Dowoon then nervously makes his way over to the person who was still watching him, their eyes keen and soft and somewhat intimidating all at the same time. Dowoon tries his best to hide the anxiety building up in his chest, but doesn’t know if inhaling the salty air in slowly is working or not. He just hopes the sunset, which was causing him to squint, is enough to hide his nervous expression.

He clears his throat when he reaches the person.

“Hi,” is simple enough. 

“Hello,” comes from the person after a pause, elongated and a bit unexpected for Dowoon. Dowoon adjusts his curly black hair to get his hands to stop shaking. 

“What brings you here?”

Dowoon almost stutters,  _ what a flirt he is _ , but manages to bite down any paranoia that was still left in his mind while he talked to the person lounging in the sand. Said person crinkles their nose at his question, an adorable sight, Dowoon may say, before they reach their hand up into the air. Dowoon almost backs away from the action, not expecting it, and for a moment he stares at it, inspecting the grains of sand littered on its palm.

Dowoon just then realizes that the person wants him to help them up.

He flushes under the contact their hands make, the other person’s hand softer and smaller, a delicate feel to it. Dowoon feels the warmth in it and he reels himself, now face to face with this person. To his surprise (and his slight pleasure), the person is shorter than him. Less broad.

“I’m Yoon Dowoon,” Dowoon blurts out before he remembers the other person hasn’t answered his first question. If he can get any redder, he thinks he’ll reach his limit soon. Especially when the person lets out a small giggle in response. A lovely sound.

“Kim Wonpil,” rolls off the brunet’s tongue so nicely and Dowoon thinks,  _ that’s definitely how I imagine a Wonpil to look like _ , even though he’s never thought about it before now. “It’s nice to meet you, Yoon.”

They begin walking from there.

  
  


It turns natural, even calming in a sense. The late summer wind hitting them while the sun sets into a beautiful shade of peach with orange undertones, a perfect night for two souls to meet. And because they happen to be the only people on the beach that night, it’s like the area was preserved for them. Dowoon likes to think of it like that, not because he’s already thinking ahead of himself, but because he’s never done something like this before.

He learns that Wonpil moved from a small town in Incheon to Jeju to live with his cousin for university. He’s starting his second year attending Jeju International University and he learns that Dowoon is also attending, though it’s just the black haired male’s first year. Wonpil can guess he’s from Busan—his accent is apparently very noticeable, voice deep as well—and Dowoon is a little impressed with how much Wonpil figured out in just a small amount of time without much talking. But it’s okay, Dowoon’s more of the listener anyway. 

“First year of college?” Wonpil’s voice amplifies, Dowoon shrugging it off like it’s no big deal. The older male seems to think otherwise.

“It’s very important, Dowoon-ah,” it’s only been a few minutes yet Wonpil is already addressing him closely. “You have to make a good impression to all your professors, peers, and you want people to like you. Though, you don’t seem too high maintenance and such. You’re probably nice enough, yeah?”

Dowoon literally just met this man and he’s already assuming things about his social life? That’s something that causes a small laugh to escape him, looking over to see Wonpil catch himself in the act of ranting. The apples of the shorter male’s cheeks bloom pink as they stop in their tracks, Dowoon feeling his heartbeat bump subtly against his chest. If there’s one thing he’s going to admit tonight, Wonpil is undeniably prettier up close.

“I try not to worry too much about things before they happen,” Dowoon finds himself responding, Wonpil letting out a soft sigh to himself while nodding. His expression is unreadable, and the younger frowns for a moment. He feels his neck heat up a bit from Wonpil’s gaze. 

“Then I guess we’re two different people,” Wonpil decides.

“I guess so.” Dowoon replies simply, breathing the air between them.

There’s a slow moment of stillness, the wind calmed down to a small breeze that ever so slightly moves Dowoon’s thick hair away from his face. Wonpil’s hair was also dark, a brown shade, but straight and slightly thinner. He doesn’t look like he’s been living on Jeju for long, even though Dowoon just moved here. But Dowoon’s been surrounded by areas like these all his life, so it just came natural to him. This felt like home, and so did it for his roommates. Wonpil, on the other hand, looked like a fresh city boy.

Now that he thinks of it, Wonpil even looks similar to some boys Dowoon would see back in school in Busan. Except instead of being shy, kept to themselves, mainly basing themselves around a group of female friends, Wonpil is talkative. Maybe Wonpil was shy growing up but learned how to crawl out of his shell—Dowoon wouldn’t know unless he asked. But it was still interesting to think about, how he could compare people he’s seen on the sidelines to a person he is starting to get to know now. He watches Wonpil’s eyes dart around something, and that’s when something happens.

Their eyes then meet once again, Dowoon noticing how one of Wonpil’s eyes is facing inwards slightly and the younger now thinks it’s the cutest thing, biting back a smile threatening to form on his lips. He notices Wonpil’s ears behind his bangs, his narrow shoulders, sharp jawline, pert nose, and the warmest pink color of his lips. When he’s done observing every little detail on Wonpil’s face under the sunset, he decides that he is very much interested in the male in front of him.

And before he can say something, anything, Wonpil beats him to it.

“So, uh, Dowoon.” The brunet looks down, now suddenly getting a bit shy. He braces himself, Dowoon watching amusedly, before lifting his head back up again. “I know we just met, but would you like to, um, go out for drinks or something?”

Now, Dowoon doesn’t believe what he’s hearing until his conscience is knocking on his skull, telling him the information just given to him. He realizes that he was about to go back to his new apartment to unpack the rest of his boxes and bags, but now he’d much rather go out with Wonpil. He smiles, looking at the older genuinely.

“Sure. I have my car parked in the parking lot by the entrance.” Dowoon points to the distance, taking his eyes off Wonpil for a second to show him. Wonpil nods, swallowing. The air between them is slightly awkward now.

“Good. Awesome. Well, we should get going then?” Wonpil chirps, catching Dowoon’s arm with his hand to leave the beach, the waves of low tide crashing calmly in the background.

  
  
  


Long story short; after a few shots of whiskey and two bottles of peach soju, Wonpil and Dowoon hook up.

(And in the backseat of Dowoon’s black 2008 Jeep Wrangler, to be exact.)

  
  
  


———

  
  
  


Dowoon wakes up the next morning in his bed, sheets that weren’t there the day before bunched up to his neck. His eyes started to adjust to his surroundings, but before he can process anything that’s going on, the slight pounding of a headache decides to make itself present first. He groans as a few memories of last night come flowing back to him.

As if just in time, his roommate (also known as the brother he never had), comes storming into their room with a cup of water and Advil to help Dowoon’s headache. He thanks his friend sincerely for the help.

“So you came home drunk last night,” Younghyun strokes the younger’s hair out of his eyes. “Jaehyung and I were worried sick.”

Dowoon frowns, “I hope you know that I’m old enough to take care of myself, Hyung.”

“You still drove all the way home while drunk. Do you know how dangerous that is?  _ And  _ you told us that you were with someone. What would’ve happened if you got into an accident? You have to be more—“

“Okay, okay. I get it. But can you lecture me later when I’m not having a throbbing migraine?” Dowoon tries to shoo Younghyun away, and the older just sighs and agrees before walking out, closing the door gently. That was easier than he thought.

And right at that moment, the memories from last night came back again. Dowoon remembers going out with a man, his name being Kim Wonpil. Dowoon remembers leaving the beach with this man to go to some small bar close to the coast. He remembers them talking for a few hours before getting back into Dowoon’s car, driving for a bit, and that’s when it all comes back to him.

  
  
  
  


_ He feels Wonpil’s tiny hand resting on his leg. The brunet was clearly tipsy but Dowoon wasn’t any better. He’s trying to focus on the road, not wanting to get in an accident with a passenger he just met a few hours ago. He wants to get the other male home safe, make this night as memorable as it can be so they could meet again in the future. But then Wonpil starts to rub small circles on the younger’s knee, and he kind of gets the memo. He gulps silently, the soju still bitter at the back of his throat. _

_ As the hand moves upward Dowoon’s thigh slowly, the dry and slight feeling of arousal starts to rise in his blood gradually. He knows Wonpil is looking at him, the same feverish look he’s had on since they left the bar. He knew it was something, but just figured it was Wonpil being drunk. Dowoon grips the steering wheel a little tighter, remembering from earlier that Wonpil is a lightweight and that’s probably why he’s acting even more dazed now than before. Dowoon can barely hear the small whispers coming from the brunet’s mouth. _

_ “Dowoon-ah, you’re so handsome tonight.” _

_ “Dowoon-ah, pull over. I wanna do something.” _

_ “Dowoon-ah. Dowoonie. Dowoon…” _

  
  


_ It continues for a few minutes before Wonpil’s hand is resting right above the other’s crotch, and before Dowoon knows it, he’s pulling over the car to a stop in the parking lot of a vacant gas station, there being a small convenience store close to where they’re parked. The clock reads something around two in the morning. _

_ But next thing Dowoon knows, Wonpil is climbing over his seat and onto the taller male’s lap, securing his arms around his neck. _

_ “Kiss me, Dowoon.” He almost whimpers, Dowoon’s eyes gone lidded as he savors (well, tries to) the sight above him. He gives in rather quickly, fucking all morals and connecting his and Wonpil’s lips dreamily. _

_ Wonpil’s lips taste bitter and like peaches, and it takes all of Dowoon’s tiny sober conscience to not bite down harshly, not just yet. He wants to get used to the feeling of kissing Wonpil, even though he’d forget by morning. _

_ He places his hands on Wonpil’s tiny waist as the heat between them rises, the older’s tongue poking against Dowoon’s mouth to let it enter. Dowoon lets it, and he lets their kisses become more passionate, Dowoon gripping onto Wonpil’s hip with one hand while the other hand undos his seatbelt. That’s when he bites, Wonpil letting out a delirious whine that sends blood straight down Dowoon’s body. _

_ They move to the backseat where there’s the most room, Wonpil letting out a small sound of disappointment at their kiss disconnecting. Dowoon relishes in it, feeling himself growing half hard by the second and his drunk body enjoys it more than he should have. He almost wishes they were sober, but he wonders if Wonpil would be any different. _

_ Dowoon moves from kissing Wonpil’s lips to his neck, even lifting the brunet’s shirt to get his collarbones. Wonpil mewls and whimpers above him, desperately starting to grind against Dowoon’s lap where the other male feels friction. He lets out a fairly noticeable grunt when Wonpil bounces then grinds harshly, unlatching his lips from the shorter male’s nipple in reaction. From there, it all becomes blurry. _

_ Dowoon briefly remembers going into one of the compartments of the car to find condoms and lube, some that Jae put there incase of emergencies. Dowoon understands why he put them there now. _

_ Dowoon then remembers the sound of Wonpil’s voice when he entered him, kissed him, touched him, everything. The helpless moans and whimpers of Wonpil chanting Dowoon’s name, while also being pinned against the wall of the car, will be something that is engraved in Dowoon’s mind forever. _

  
  
  


And that’s why Dowoon now has a semi almost straining against his sweatpants.

He really wishes Younghyun stayed with him after all.

  
  
  


———

  
  
  


“You’re so slow this morning,” Jaehyung comments, watching Dowoon eat his kimchi pancake ever so gradually. The younger ignores him though, only sniffling as a sort of response.

“Come on, you’re not even gonna talk about it? Not even tell me  _ who  _ you were with last night? I’m not dumb, Dowoonie. I know the smell of sex when I see it.” Jae doesn’t even bother to give the other male some space and Dowoon almost chokes on his food.

When he doesn’t respond right away, Jae smiles.

“You could’ve at least opened the windows after you finished.”

He flushes red at that. Swallows his now over-chewed food, taking some rice with that to help it down. He looks at Jae with a small quirk to his eyebrows, refusing to speak just yet. Jae waits, but he opens his mouth once again.

“Who was it? Were they cute? Did you get their number? Is it someone I know? Was it good? Did you top? Awe, my Dowoonie is so grown up—“

Dowoon actually chokes at the last question. “First of all, that’s none of your business what we did. And his name is Kim Wonpil, I met him at the beach last night. He asked me out for drinks and I said yes, he looked harmless enough. Does that answer all your questions?”

Jae looks impressed, almost, but the shocked look that lingers in his eyes is more noticeable. He pans his eyes to Dowoon for a moment while the younger scarfs his food down quickly. He must’ve irritated the younger male, which is exactly what he wanted to do.

“I think I know a Kim Wonpil, actually. There’s one in my economics course.” Jae realizes, knowing that his friend Sungjin is in fact cousins with that same Kim Wonpil from economics. Dowoon reels at the mention of the male’s name, eyes telling him to elaborate. “Pretty short, brown hair, big ears, doe eyes?”

When Dowoon’s eyes widen at that, stopping mid-chew, Jae has to laugh out loud.

“You hooked up with my best friend’s cousin?  _ That _ Kim Wonpil?” Jae doesn’t think he’d find it this funny but here he was, almost falling off his stool. At first, the blonde was kind of hoping that Dowoon was talking about a different Wonpil. But now, it seems like the funniest thing ever to him. Especially when the blush on Dowoon’s cheeks is priceless.

Younghyun walks into the room at the sound of Jae’s loud laughter, and the youngest wants to escape. But he knows he can’t, he knows that he’ll have to answer every single question his roommates ask him before they’re satisfied. He groans to himself, Jae finally calming down.

“But did you get his number?” The oldest finally asks, now fully calm from his laughing fit.

“I think so, but we were so drunk last night, Hyung.” Dowoon answers, realizing that he never checked his phone for texts this morning. Maybe Wonpil messaged him. His heart surges.

“Our Dowoonie finally went out and did some adult stuff, and you’re only a freshman in college! Does Wonpil know that you’re younger?” Younghyun asks.

“We talked a bit about it before going to my car,” Dowoon blushes, thinking about how many conversations they had last night.

“Did you use protection? The condoms in the glasses compartment? See, I told you Dowoon-ah. It’s always good to be prepared in a situation like this. I knew it would happen someday, even if it’s with  _ Kim Wonpil _ .” Jae is still smiling.

But Dowoon only pays attention to the last part. “Is there something wrong with him?”

Jae laughs. “Of course not. He’s just… not my type.” He decides to go with that, but Dowoon isn’t satisfied.

“What does that mean?”

“I mean that he’s too soft for me. You know how I am, I like it rough. I’m not surprised you like someone like Wonpil, but it’s kinda funny to imagine you with my friend’s cousin. I would’ve never guessed.” Jae, as always, shares too much information.

Dowoon grimaces, finally finishing up his food and letting Younghyun take his plate to the sink. He clicks his tongue to the roof of his mouth, thinking about how last night’s blur was becoming more clear. It was his first time having car sex with someone, and Wonpil thankfully seemed to be more experienced with this type of stuff than the younger was. But it didn’t help the urge that Dowoon had to take care of the older male, as the brunet looked so small and angelic while grinding against his thigh. Dowoon shivers at the thought of last night pooling in the back of his brain.

“Was it your first time?” Younghyun suddenly asks and the younger flushes even more, the grimace on his face never leaving.

“No, but it was my first time in a car.” Dowoon confesses. 

“Was it good though?” Another question, and Dowoon wants to think about it for a second.

Dowoon’s only had sex a few times in his days, but he comes to realize that he’s never remembered one of his experiences quite like this before. Usually he just hits it and quits it, but something about Wonpil was just pulling him back in. And he’s never gotten hard from a sexual encounter the next day, as he usually was embarrassed after he realized what he had done. But there was something about the way Wonpil left him last night, kissing his lips warmly and passionately before climbing out Dowoon’s car, leaving the younger’s heart in shambles and a stupid smile on his face. Dowoon wanted to shout at Wonpil, tell him he wants to see him again soon, but the older was already making his way inside of the apartment complex. And Dowoon’s slowly sobering body told him to just stay there for a moment, absorb this moment. His car suddenly felt empty, still smelling of Wonpil, Dowoon wishing he let the other male stay longer. And even though they made out again when they stopped at Wonpil’s apartment, Dowoon missed his lips. He hoped Wonpil would text him that night or even the next morning.

“It was nice,” Dowoon says finally, realizing Jae and Younghyun were still with him. Jae is looking at him funny and the younger wants to frown. “What’s so funny?”

“You just sat there smiling to yourself for a good minute and now I’m starting to think it’s more than just nice.”

“Did he go down on you?” Younghyun dares to ask, and Dowoon really regrets holding this conversation. 

“Of course not! We just… kissed a lot and I took care of him,” that’s good enough. “I just can’t stop thinking about him and I don’t want to give away too much info, okay?”

“We understand, but we just wanted to know how you’re doing! We’re glad you guys were safe, but do you think you’ll want to see each other again?” Younghyun rubs circles on Dowoon’s shoulder.

“I do want to see him again, but I don’t even know if he remembers who I am. The boy is a lightweight and he drank a whole bottle of soju.” Dowoon explains, feeling a slight sinking of his stomach at the thought of Wonpil not remembering last night’s events. Part of him really hopes Wonpil remembers who he is, and that the brunet will text or call him again. Anything would help. But at that statement, Younghyun gasps quietly. Dowoon looks at him.

“I actually plugged your phone in to charge this morning,” Younghyun says, getting up from his stool to go to the loft. “I saw you got a couple texts from this random number and it might be your man.”

Dowoon’s heart jumps.

“I can also contact Sungjin to see if Wonpil is safe and sound at home. I’ll ask him if he knows anything about a Yoon Dowoon and we’ll see where it goes from there.” Jae offers, and Dowoon then remembers why he loves his roommates so much.

“Thanks, but I’ll just check my messages first. You can also text Sungjin if you want.” Dowoon snatches his phone from Younghyun’s hand and sees a few unread texts from an unknown number, probably Wonpil’s. He feels giddy as he gets up from the stool, wanting to make his way to the trio’s bedroom.

  
  


** _Unknown [3:48 AM]_ **

_ hey, i had a lot of fun tonight :)  _

_ i hope to see you again  _

_ _ \- wonpil _ _

  
  


** _Unknown [4:01 AM]_ **

_ hope you got home safely, dowoon-ah! _

  
  


The messages make him smile. But before Dowoon reads the last message from Wonpil, he decides to add the contact into his phone so he doesn’t forget to later. He feels heat rise in his cheeks from the sweet messages Wonpil sends him, clearly worrying about his state, even though they were two short texts. He changes the contact name to ‘kim wonpil’, quickly though, eager to go back and read the last message. It was sent over an hour after the last one, and he feels his heart stop momentarily as he reads it again and again.

  
  


** _kim wonpil [5:28 AM]_ **

_ i can’t stop thinking about you :( _

  
  


And Dowoon realizes yet again that drunk Wonpil can do things to the poor heart.

  
  
  
  
  



	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> coffee shop dates are overrated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m not really happy with this chapter... i feel that it’s too fast paced but i’m honestly too lazy to make it better (get it ;) )
> 
> no smut in this chapter but there will be in the next one :)
> 
> also i added the jaehyungparkian tag bc i want a side plot but that doesn’t come until later on. it’s not huge but i thought it would be cute and a good way to contrast between dopil’s story and another’s.
> 
> also tysm for all the support on this! i hope you enjoy this early release chapter <33

In the blink of an eye, summer ends on a high note.

Dowoon spends the rest of it preparing (more like worrying) about his first day of college as his schedule comes in and he finally unpacks all his supplies that were sitting by his bed since he moved in with Younghyun and Jae. Speaking of those two, Jae’s been talking about all of his upcoming blind dates he had scheduled this semester, even going as far as to teasing Dowoon for finding his date on a vacant beach in the middle of summer. In some ways, the younger male feels like Jae’s jealous that Dowoon hit that easily, and if he is, he doesn’t say anything about it. And Younghyun is also doing more things that he’s refusing to tell the other two about, and he knows they’re being suspicious about everything. When he comes home late one night while trying to sneak in, he’s nervous to see that Dowoon and Jae were still up, simply watching television in the loft. Jae is the first to bring something up, to which Younghyun quickly changes the subject and leaves the room. Dowoon is almost worried about him, but something about Younghyun being the responsible man he is puts his worries to rest.

But other than that, the rest of the summer was uneventful and forgettable for Dowoon.

  
  


Dowoon wakes up to an alarm for seven in the morning and he wants to punch himself. Not only do the words ‘_ it’s the first day of college!’ _ring about his head, but so does the dread of getting up early. He groans to himself as he’s usually a heavy sleeper, but this alarm just cut straight through the dream he was having. Too bad he can’t remember what it was even about.

He gets up, shakes his bones around a bit and stretches his neck to hear the popping noises that always seem to be there. He may have just turned nineteen but he already feels like an old man sometimes. He just hopes a part of his youth always sticks with him, that is.

Dowoon briefly checks his phone and reminders to see if there’s anything important to know for today, and _ oh yeah _. he almost forgot that he has a ‘date’ with Wonpil at the end of the week. he feels his heart stutter at the reminder that was written a mere two weeks ago on a whim.

The two hadn’t texted for over a week, only keeping tabs open for each other for the first few days since they saw each other. Dowoon reminds himself of the car incident and by now he remembers all of it, can almost imagine it like a dream even though it wasn’t. But before he gets distracted, he shuts his phone off and makes his way to the bathroom.

Dowoon takes a quick cold shower, because the summer air hasn’t quite left yet, and he thinks, _ I really have to step up today _. He feels pressure from his parents and also his roommates, as they told him he’s going to have to get out of that shell of his and actually start talking to people. Dowoon doesn’t necessarily shiver at the thought, but it is a little uncomfortable. The raven haired male is just used to being on the sidelines, observing things that go around him rather than being apart of them. He recalls times in high school where students either felt intimidated by his presence, or where girls felt extremely obligated to keep him company. He never asked for it, but he also never said no, so he let them follow him around school grounds if that meant less stares from guys that could talk it up easily.

Dowoon finishes drying his hair with a towel and parts it, leaving a bit of forehead showing while lathering on a product that keeps his natural curls intact. Though they were more seen as waves, Dowoon didn’t bother to correct himself. 

He throws on a black t-shirt and baggy jeans, something he hopes doesn’t make a big impression. He laces up his black Converse as well before brushing his teeth, checking the time to see he has about fifteen minutes before he has to drive to the school.

And while that’s happening, Jaehyung walks in looking like he just crawled out of bed, which probably did happen. His dyed hair was sticking out in all directions, eyes only half open. He acknowledges the younger male by making some groggy sound, Dowoon in the middle of spitting out toothpaste.

“Morning, Hyung.” Dowoon greets before rinsing his mouth out with water, drying his face briefly before going to head out of the bathroom. Jae doesn’t respond, but that’s usually how morning encounters go.

The younger male guesses that Younghyun must’ve left already, hoping that he didn’t take Dowoon’s car with him and hopes he took the train, or something. It was Dowoon’s dad’s old car, only owning it for a mere seven years before giving it to his son. The amount of mileage left in it was enough to last Dowoon years, and he wasn’t about to give up owning a car like that. It was expensive, and Dowoon’s friends were ecstatic to know that their friend was now able to take them places in a pretty nice car. He thanks the gods that he was blessed enough to drive safely.

“Do you need a ride?” Dowoon calls to Jae, who was still in the bathroom.

“Yeah,” was the small answer, and Dowoon takes this time to go grab something to eat in the kitchen.

He doesn’t know if he’s dreading this college thing or not, but he tries to keep an open mind about how it’ll end up. At least he has a free gym subscription, he remembers.

  
  


———

  
  


The day actually goes by pretty fast.

Dowoon makes it through all his classes, remembers why he’s even going to college, and meets a few peers that sit around him in each course. The school is nice, campus not too big because the buildings mostly take up that space. He doesn’t mind, however, because it’s hot outside today and there’s no reason why people should be outdoors in this kind of heat.

“Dowoon-ah!” Jae catches his shoulder in the hallway, the older male walking with friends within his year. The younger now kind of wishes he had someone to walk with, but he reassured himself that it was only the first day.

Dowoon looks over at them, juniors, he believes, and they’re smiling warmly at him. Here’s one thing Dowoon learned about college today: is that people are genuinely more polite around others compared to high school.

“Meet my friends; Jamie, Kevin, Woosung, and Nakjoon.” Jae introduces all of them, waving to the younger male and Dowoon wants to say hi back but he only bows in front of them. 

“They’ve been wanting to meet you for a while,” Jae says, and Dowoon can already feel the awkwardness between them.

“It’s nice to meet you,” he says to them slowly, and now he desperately wants to escape. It’s awkward, Jae’s friends just looking at him like he’s a young boy. He comes up with an excuse, “but I really have to go. Someone’s waiting for me outside.” He hopes Jae buys it.

“Oh, that’s okay. I’ll be inviting my friends over later today, so tell Younghyun that he won’t be alone at home. I’ll see you later today, Dowoon-ah!” Jae shouts before he’s pulled away from his friends.

Dowoon sighs in relief, making his way outside because his classes are now over.

  


There’s a breeze that washes over him as he steps outside, and he’s breathing in the fresh air while observing the groups of people leaving and entering the school. He smiles, this day wasn’t so bad and now he can go home or maybe to the beach or something. It still seems nice enough outside.

What he doesn’t expect is to see a familiar face standing only a mere ten feet away from him, conversing with other students with a bright smile on his face. Dowoon feels his heart skip a beat, not believing the sight at first but he quickly catches himself walking towards the group of people. He hopes the other person will notice him before he gets there.

And luckily, Wonpil notices him right away. The younger male watches how Wonpil’s already smiling face lights up even more at the sight of Dowoon, and Dowoon has to admire that the other male looks even sweeter in broad daylight.

“Dowoon-ah!” Wonpil shouts as the other makes his way over, a few of his peers looking over at the shout in question. Dowoon’s ears heat up, he’s not used to this much attention, and he knows that all of the people Wonpil were talking to are looking at him now. He also wasn’t expecting the shorter male’s arms to be thrown around his body for a tight hug. To not make this more awkward for himself, he hugs the other back. Wonpil smells like citrus and vanilla together, the memories from a mere two weeks ago popping back into his brain.

“Hey, Wonpil Hyung.” Dowoon pushes the thoughts away and Wonpil backs up, looking at Dowoon for a brief moment before turning to the two people he was talking to.

“This is Dowoon,” Wonpil introduces him to another male and female, but the younger couldn’t really pay attention because it was his first time seeing Wonpil in weeks.

The brunet is wearing a blue button up that day, tucked into his offwhite shorts that hovered just above the knee. His outfit was simple and Dowoon appreciates that, finding that the other looked quite cute, not to mention handsome as always. Wonpil’s smile while he talked radiated beautifully and Dowoon wonders, _ I don’t know if I'll be able to stop staring _, remembering Wonpil’s drunken smiles and giggles from the night they met.

He doesn’t even realize the two other people left until Wonpil is facing him, soft smile on his face. Dowoon smiles back, kind of wanting to hug the other again.

“How was your first day?” Wonpil asks, starting to walk around campus for a bit with the other male.

“It was good, actually. Not too much happened and I think I made a good impression,” Dowoon replies.

“Then you did take my advice,” Wonpil blushes, but Dowoon wasn’t even aware that he took advice from the older until he brought it up.

“I guess I did,” Dowoon says, and for some reason, the air around them is a little tense. Not many people are on campus anymore as classes began to start and people were on their way home. The two linger in their steps for a moment, Dowoon now wanting to mention the coffee date they’re supposed to have at the end of the week. But Wonpil seems to get the first word.

“I missed you, Dowoon.” Wonpil says and that makes Dowoon’s heart beat faster, because the older sounds so sincere and genuine. “I was really hoping we could’ve met up sooner, but I’ve just been busy before this semester started.”

“Me too,” Dowoon lies, because he honestly has been doing nothing since his hookup with Wonpil, but he doesn’t want to embarrass himself. “But we do have that coffee date on Saturday.”

“Oh, you’re right! I almost forgot about that,” Wonpil confesses, now suddenly feeling bad because he didn’t remember.

“It’s okay, I was just hoping you’d still be down to do it.” Dowoon shrugs.

“Of course! Just set a time and I’ll meet you there on Saturday. Afternoon works better for me, by the way.”

“Then, does one work?” Dowoon asks, knowing that’s the time he’ll have his car to himself and one of his friends wouldn’t be using it.

“Yeah,” Wonpil smiles, “and if you don’t mind, could you give me a ride home? I’m pretty sure I missed the bus by now.”

“Oh, sure.” Dowoon blushes at the thought of them going in the younger’s car again. Wonpil seems to blush too, but he quickly backs himself up.

“I’m not implying that we do stuff, okay.” He jokes.

Dowoon laughs nervously at that, knowing that they wouldn’t get into that type of situation again. But it still is a thought that wouldn’t leave his mind.

  


Dowoon silently drives Wonpil home to his apartment and the younger is almost curious to what’s in his and Sungjin’s house, but he doesn’t mention anything about going in while Wonpil climbs out.

“I’ll see you on Saturday, Dowoonie.” The brunet says, smiling before making his way to the front of the building. Dowoon’s still blushing at the nickname, wanting to curse God for making Wonpil the effortlessly pretty person he was. He sits there for a moment, unintentionally looking around in the car to find anything that Wonpil might’ve left in there from their first encounter. He hasn’t touched the backseats since that night, and when he glances over to them to see that everything is clean and there’s no stains, Dowoon is disappointed for some odd reason.

But he quickly tells himself to stop thinking about that and he drives home, though the thought lingers in the back of his brain.

  
  


———

  
  


Saturday comes fast, and Dowoon doesn’t even realize it until he wakes up to a text from Wonpil.

  


** _kim wonpil [9:17 AM]_ **

_ good morning dowoon! are you excited for today? _

  


That text was sent over two hours ago and the younger remembers that they have their coffee ‘date’ today. The two were still fairly friendly with each other, so calling it a date seemed a bit overboard. Even though Jae kept telling him it was a date, he refused to believe it.

  


** _dowoon [11:48 AM]_ **

_ morning wonpil. 1pm, right? _

  


Wonpil responds almost immediately after.

  


** _kim wonpil [11:50 AM]_ **

_ yep! see you there :) _

  


Dowoon leaves the message opened, rubbing his eyes before adjusting fully to the room around him. Younghyun is still asleep and Jae said he had some errands to go on via text. He was probably going food shopping and such, saying that they couldn’t just survive on ramen and rice for the life of them. He also said he was going to get some decorations because their apartment was apparently too ‘bland’. Dowoon didn’t pester him because it was kind of true, their house was a little on the simpler side, so he let Jae take the money they have saved from working and use it on things to spice the apartment up. Maybe the houses and apartments in America were more complex, but Dowoon didn’t know and Jae didn’t bother explaining if they were.

He then gets up, glad that he didn’t have to wake up to an alarm today. His first couple of days of college weren’t even that bad and he did end up making small talk with the girl sitting next to him in one of his courses. Her name is Jeongyeon, and she really reminds the other of the girls that would hang around him in high school. But she was nice, clearly interested in getting to know Dowoon, and he kinda felt bad that he didn’t reciprocate the same eagerness to know her. He preferred having a little bit of friends, but something about Jeongyeon screamed that she was looking to be _ closer _ to Dowoon in the future. So, Dowoon decided to keep their conversations short and brief instead of telling her he wasn’t interested.

He washes his face under the sink briefly with warm water before shaving the stubble formed above his lips. He quickly moisturizes his face, brushes his teeth, and fluffs up his hair. When going back to his room, Younghyun is up by now and is making his way to the kitchen.

“Can Hyung make me a piece of toast?” Dowoon asks with a bit of whine to his tone, Younghyun responding with a groan. He smiles because he knows the older would do anything for him, as cheesy as it sounds.

Dowoon decides to throw on a crew neck—the weather is cool today—and some joggers. He hopes he’s casual enough and that Wonpil doesn’t dress up too much, but then he realizes he shouldn’t overthink this sort of situation, it’s just clothing. He moves on and puts on his favorite earrings, just black studs that add a little pop to his basic outfit. After he’s done checking himself in the mirror, he decides to just go on his phone for a bit before leaving for the coffee shop near his apartment. He still has around a half an hour before he can head out.

  
  


———

  
  


Dowoon figures that Wonpil is running late.

He’s been sitting by the window for about fifteen minutes, constantly checking his phone to see if the older male messaged him. He feels his heart sink little by little when he sees no Wonpil pass by the window to greet him, nor any text. But he stays hopeful, it’s only been fifteen minutes for God’s sake. This has happened before, Younghyun is _ always _late to special gatherings. But nonetheless, a part of Dowoon is telling him that he should just cancel the date. He tries to ignore that part, telling himself that Wonpil will be here soon.

Ten more minutes go bye.

Dowoon decides to text Wonpil then, dropping a ‘_ you coming?’ _ to receiving no response after waiting _ another _ ten minutes. Either Wonpil is dead, forgot about the date, or is taking a painstakingly long time to get here, and Dowoon is getting a little irritated. Maybe even a little heartbroken, if he wants to be dramatic.

After about forty-five minutes of sitting in the coffee shop, he finally does get a text from Wonpil. He feels his face fall even more at its contents.

  


** _kim wonpil [1:47 PM]_ **

_ i’m so sorry but i can’t make it :( i hope i can redeem myself next time _

** _dowoon [1:47 PM]_ **

_ it’s fine. _

** _kim wonpil [1:48 PM]_ **

_ you sure? i promise we can reschedule next week. i won’t be busy _

** _dowoon [1:51 PM]_ **

_ i said it was fine. i’ll see you around campus or something. _

** _kim wonpil [1:53 PM]_ **

_ i’m really sorry dowoon :( _

  


Dowoon leaves the older male on read. He tries not to show that he’s upset as he leaves the coffee shop, not even bothering to order something. To say he’s disappointed is an understatement. He knows that whatever Wonpil ran into to cancel this date was something important, but it doesn’t matter right now. Dowoon has a right to be upset, he just got stood up on a date with someone he hooked up with three weeks ago. He should’ve known this was coming. He doubts Wonpil meant any harm, but Dowoon is sensitive. But then he realizes something. Maybe this was supposed to happen. Maybe Wonpil was just trying to get in his pants all along, and the brunet was just leading Dowoon to believe he was interested this whole time.

The more he thinks about it, the more believable it seems. Dowoon is younger than Wonpil, barely knowing the guy, and a little gullible, so it would make sense. He feels dumb all of a sudden, and maybe it’s because he’s frustrated with himself, Wonpil, and even the embarrassment that came with sitting in that café by himself for so long.

But he knows he’s just mad. He’s going to regret thinking all of these things later because they’re believable. He thinks Wonpil is a nice person, he really does, it’s just that he was thinking ahead of himself. He should’ve thought of this as nothing special, as Wonpil probably did. Dowoon sighs to himself when he climbs into his car, trying to calm down. He rereads their text messages and tries sees how genuine Wonpil’s apology is. He doesn’t want to feel guilty about thinking negatively of Wonpil, but he can’t help it. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t a little attached to the older male after that night. And that’s probably what the brunet wanted by the end of it. Dowoon feels stupid, throwing his phone to the side before making his way home.

  
  


When he gets home, Jae is there, cooking something that smells fairly good from the kitchen. That calms Dowoon down a bit, as food always made him feel better, but the small relief leaves him when he sees Younghyun leaning against the doorway to the bathroom, biting into an apple.

“How was your date? You look upset,” Younghyun eyes Dowoon and the younger wants to scoff at him, tell him he’s fine, but that’s not what happens.

“I got stood up,” Dowoon huffs, tossing his Nike’s next to Jae’s and Younghyun’s shoes instead of placing them neatly beside them. He can see Younghyun’s eyebrows rising in surprise, swallowing the last bite of the apple. Dowoon wants to wipe that look right off Younghyun’s face, but the older just smiles at the younger pitifully.

“Ouch, Dowoonie. Wonpil didn’t show up?” Younghyun follows the other to the kitchen, and that’s when Jae hears them.

“Wonpil didn’t show up to your date?” Jae looks up from the pot in surprise, and Dowoon feels his flush deeply.

“No, he texted me that he couldn’t make it. I feel like I’m being played.” Dowoon looks down in shame, much like a puppy.

What makes it worse is that Younghyun and Jae don’t even respond, they just look at him with pity. He feels almost pathetic under their gaze, feels like this was supposed to happen. It’s because he’s young, stupid, and knows close to nothing about how relationships develop. And Younghyun and Jae are just standing there like this is a lesson Dowoon needs to learn. But Dowoon hates this. He hates that he is still being treated like a child when he’s clearly an adult now, and he can handle this. Jae and Younghyun’s gazes, though, are telling him the opposite. And that’s when he realizes they’re right.

Because Dowoon was being childish—assuming that Wonpil has been using him this whole time when it was just one small incident. Yes, he had a right to be upset with Wonpil, but he had no right to assume the worst of this situation. He should look past it, telling Wonpil he understands that the older male couldn’t make it, and they can move on with their lives. But is he going to do that? Probably not. He has the right to be petty when he wants, even if it’s immature.

“You feel any better thinking over there?” Younghyun asks, and Dowoon frowns at his roommate. 

“You guys are no help,” he fights the urge to pout.

“Well it seems like we are. It looks like you got this pretty well handled, and all you need is our parental gazes. Isn’t that right, Jae?” Younghyun has this smile on his face and Dowoon wants to punch it right off.

“Of course. We’re like your cool gay dads, except not gay or your dads. But you know what I mean.” Jae quips, ladling some of his finished soup into bowls to give to his two friends. It honestly smelled delicious, but Dowoon wasn’t interested right now.

“You both suck,” Dowoon now sounds like a child, knowing he doesn’t mean it but he just wants to leave. “I’m going to my room.”

“Correction! It’s _ Our _room!” Jae yells a retort, just to get on Dowoon’s nerves and fairly enough it works, but the younger doesn’t say anything about it.

  
  


Later that night, when both Jae and Younghyun feel that Dowoon has calmed down, Jae quietly walks in to see lights off and the blinds closed. But instead of seeing a sleeping Dowoon in his bed, the dark haired male has his headphones on while scrolling through his phone. Jae wants to coo, but he holds it back and gently taps on the other male’s shoulder.

“Hey,” he says quietly, and Dowoon does so much as to glance at Jae in acknowledgement. The blonde grins. “Want some good news?”

Dowoon turns off his phone, taking one earbud out, same blank expression on his face. 

“I asked Sungjin to see what Wonpil was up to today, and he said that he had an appointment he forgot was planned today. So that’s why he couldn’t come, if you wanted to know.”

And even though Dowoon’s heart aches at the mention of Wonpil, he feels slightly relieved to hear this. And he kind of feels bad for being rude to his roommate earlier.

“Thanks,” Dowoon smiles a little, letting Jae nod and stand up and leave the room again. But before Jae can close the door behind him, the younger male stops him. “Wait!”

Jae stops, glancing at Dowoon.

“Sorry for getting mad at you earlier,” Dowoon feels his ears heat up, but the older wouldn’t be able to see it in the dark.

Jae’s expression visibly softens, smiling at the other. “It’s alright, Dowoonie. We all get upset sometimes.” And just like that, he was gone.

  
  


———

  
  


For the next few days, Dowoon keeps himself occupied with schoolwork (which, by the way, was already a pretty heavy load and he’s only been in college for a week), and by talking to other peers, learning about where they’re coming from and what they major in. He starts easing himself into small talk more and he thinks it’s good, a new change that comes with adjusting to a new city. He’s proud of himself for it, and he catches himself gaining nicer looks from people in the halls. It’s a good distraction from other things.

Like seeing a certain someone throughout campus chatting with people he’s never seen before, with lots of people that seem more interested in his appearance than whatever story he’s telling. 

Yes, Dowoon knew he was being childish by avoiding the direction Wonpil was walking. And yes, he was not opening Wonpil’s texts whenever the older male contacted him, which was literally everyday. He didn’t want to talk to him right now because he’d fall back into the older’s trap easily, so before he goes crawling back to Wonpi just yet, he’s going to wait until he feels that the older knows Dowoon’s purposefully ghosting him.

But at the same time, he almost wants to turn around and go back in the direction where Wonpil was. He wants to go over there and talk to him. And for a brief moment he does turn around, but is disappointed to see the other male standing close to another guy, probably one of his friends. For some reason, though, Dowoon feels his stomach churning at the sight and decides to take the long route to his car. He’s had enough frustration going about his day.

  
  


Which is why he gets even more irritated when he sees notifications of text messages plummeting his phone while he’s trying to watch a video that night. He doesn’t bother to read what they’re saying until he sees who they’re from, and to his surprise they’re not from Jae or anyone else, but from Wonpil. He knows Wonpil has been trying to contact him since the day of their supposed coffee date, but the raven haired male didn’t bother to check his messages since then because he’s young, stupid, and a little petty. He expected Wonpil to stop trying after two days or so, but he’s been leaving more messages everyday since the incident and now Dowoon realizes why Jae thinks Wonpil is annoying sometimes.

And he doesn’t even think about it when he’s accidentally opening one of the texts while trying to swipe it away, and now he knows he’s fucked. Because Wonpil can now see that Dowoon saw his messages, and it’s too late to go back to his video like nothing happened. Dowoon bites his lip as he scrolls up to the first text sent to him since last Saturday. He might as well start there, at least.

The first couple of messages are short and sweet, nothing sounding unlike Wonpil.

  


** _kim wonpil [Sunday, 12:02 PM]_ **

_ hi dowoon. have you thought about any times we can reschedule? _

** _kim wonpil [Monday, 4:18 PM]_ **

_ just finished up with classes. wanna hang out? _

** _kim wonpil [Monday, 7:04 PM]_ **

_ still wanna hang? _

** _kim wonpil [Wednesday, 2:29 AM]_ **

_ hey dowoon if you’re upset with me please respond, i’m a little worried and i feel really bad about last week. i want to make it up to you _

** _kim wonpil [Wednesday, 5:30 PM]_ **

_ please answer. i’ve seen you on campus and i know you’re avoiding me. just hear me out please _

** _kim wonpil [Yesterday, 3:56 AM]_ **

_ i miss you _

** _kim wonpil [6:34 PM]_ **

_ i know you can see these dowoon _

** _kim wonpil [6:36 PM]_ **

_ i need you right now. please come over _

** _kim wonpil [6:36 PM]_ **

_ i want to talk things over with you and i just need you. come over please _

** _kim wonpil [6:40 PM]_ **

_ you’re the only one who’s made me feel like this. i don’t know why but i only want you to come over right now and i can't stop thinking about you dowoon _

** _kim wonpil [6:41 PM]_ **

_ respond please _

** _kim wonpil [6:42 PM]_ **

_ i really need you right now _

  


And that’s where the texts stop for a moment, only because Wonpil now sees that Dowoon finally read them. The younger male’s face is red by the time he’s done reading the texts, somehow knowing exactly what Wonpil _ needs _. He sighs to himself, the little angel and devil on his shoulders yelling at him for which option to choose. And there’s two options: to ignore the texts again, or, or to comply in Wonpil’s request of coming over. Dowoon knows there’s consequences in both these actions, because if he chooses to ignore the texts, he’ll be separated even farther from Wonpil and the older male will eventually give up on him. But if he does go over to the other’s house, he feels like he won’t be able to control himself and he’ll end up saying something that tarnishes their sort of friendship, as well as letting himself be used by the brunet again. He reads over the texts once more, biting his lip while trying to decide.

He’s not exactly in his right mind to be thinking right now, because after a few more minutes of deciding, he ends up giving in to Wonpil. And maybe it’s because he’s already admitting that he also misses the older, or that he’s also feeling very lonely right now. Will he regret it? He honestly doesn’t know anymore. But does he care? Not at all at this point.

Before Dowoon knows it, he’s grabbing his keys and stepping out of his apartment in no time.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “almost like friends with benefits, except you just jumped into the benefits part and aren’t really friends.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut chapter ;))
> 
> this is a little bit confusing of a chapter, so just keep in mind it switches to wonpil pov from the beginning about halfway through.

“_ Shit _, Pil,” Dowoon curses, hips stuttering while thrusting heavily into the other male. Wonpil cries out helplessly in response, trying his hardest to grip onto Dowoon’s back while he gets the life taken out of him. 

_ It’s been too long _, he thinks, and he really wishes Dowoon responded to his texts days sooner. But that thought quickly leaves his head when the younger hits his prostate again all of a sudden, a loud whine escaping his lips.

“Please, Dowoonie, _ please _.” Wonpil moans into the broader male’s shoulder, his mouth going slack when Dowoon thrusts straight into Wonpil’s sweet spot ever so satisfyingly again and again. He’s weakly gripping onto Dowoon’s neck, pleasure jolting through Wonpil’s body with every thrust. Chills roll through his body every time, even though they’re both overheated and sweating. “Fuck, please go harder. Make me cum, I want to cum, Dowoon-ah.”

Dowoon moans at that, the way Wonpil is begging to get fucked harder only bringing the dark haired male closer to an orgasm. But he holds it in, wanting to savor this moment. It just feels so different. This moment where they’re both _ sober _ , where Dowoon can feel how pliant Wonpil’s body is against him, can hear every little sound that leaves Wonpil’s mouth, can feel it every time he slides in and out of Wonpil’s body. He savors it, because he knows he’s still supposed to be mad at Wonpil about being stood up. But unfortunately, Dowoon gave in, and now he’s here, releasing his anger by being extra rough. It’s also sad to say that he’s enjoying it, and he knows Wonpil is too, as this aggressive sex was the last thing that the brunet was expecting out of Yoon Dowoon. This time it’s more so just feeling, Dowoon going hard on Wonpil because he wants to _ feel _ it. Wonpil kissing Dowoon for an extra five minutes because he wants to salvage what it _ feels _like. And to Dowoon, that makes everything ten times hotter. Wonpil is even more vocal when Dowoon’s rough, and the way that the brunet desperately clings to him while being fucked is something Dowoon wants cherish in the back of his mind for later times.

Dowoon tries not to moan again when his dick twitches inside of Wonpil, continuing to hit the older’s love button. By now, Wonpil is a sobbing and flushed mess, high pitched whines leaving his lips while his body begins to shake. He knows they’re close, but part of Dowoon wants them to keep this going for a little while longer. He wants to remember the moment where Wonpil cums, shouting Dowoon’s name like a prayer. Something about that thought makes Dowoon shiver, and so he angles his hips so that Wonpil’s prostate is getting the most contact now. The brunet’s slight shake to his body turns into subtle trembling, his sensitive thighs wrapping weakly around Dowoon. Wonpil can’t even speak anymore, the only things leaving his mouth now being broken whimpers and Dowoon’s name. Though the younger feels like he’s trying to tell Dowoon he’s about to cum.

But before such action happens, Dowoon removes his lips from Wonpil’s salty neck and looks at the male, whose body is lying underneath him with a flushed cock leaking precome. The whole world seems to slow down at that sight, and Dowoon realizes something. Something that he couldn’t quite see the last time they were together. 

He realizes that Wonpil is utterly and undeniably gorgeous like this. 

With his lust filled eyes streaming with tears, pink blush spread across his cheeks, protruding collar bones and tiny waist, legs that are beautifully wrapped around Dowoon, and soft lips that the latter will never get tired of kissing. The sight is overwhelming, Dowoon’s senses now kicked to over a thousand when he finds his heart stopping for a moment. And that’s also when Dowoon realizes he doesn’t cum to the smaller male yelping his name through a loud, porn-like moan, but by looking at Wonpil’s glowing beauty. He cums by looking at one of the first things he’s noticed about the other male, back when they met at the beach all those weeks ago.

Reality comes back and he groans when his seed fills the condom, riding out his orgasm while Wonpil is still pushing himself onto Dowoon’s slowly softening cock, his own dick still painfully hard and slicked with precome. Dowoon coos at the sight, Wonpil not cumming untouched like he said he would, and the dark haired male finds it adorable how Wonpil is still trying to pleasure himself desperately.

But it’s already too late, Dowoon’s now soft dick is being pulled out of him. Wonpil whimpers at the loss, but is surprised when Dowoon’s cock is soon replaced with two of his fingers. Wonpil cries out at the sudden sensation. He feels like he’s going to black out when Dowoon’s hand tightly grips onto his throbbing dick and starts jerking him off as well, using his fingers to enhance the pleasure by rubbing and digging his digits into Wonpil’s abused prostate. Wonpil sobs at the feeling, it all being overwhelming and he loves it. Dowoon loves it too, enjoying the sight of Wonpil being in such bliss to a point of where his own dick is hardening again.

But the brunet cums shortly after Dowoon is done jabbing fingers against his prostate, his body reeling and trembling when he gasps the younger’s name. And after he comes down from his high, he suddenly feels guilty. Not only for not cumming from just Dowoon’s dick, but because the other male took such good care of him without even having to.

Wonpil watches Dowoon lick the cum off his hand and whimpers softly at the sight of it, suddenly wanting to cling to the taller male and never let go. And once Dowoon lies next to him, Wonpil admiring his bare chest, he feels at home for real this time.

“Thank you,” Wonpil’s voice is soft, delicate and muffled against Dowoon’s skin. His eyes are closed in exhaustion. He listens to Dowoon’s deep breathing, calming down at the rise and fall, similar to waves of an ocean. “For coming over and all that. You don’t know how much this means to me.”

Dowoon wants to tell Wonpil he’s still upset about last week, but he doesn’t even know if he stands by that anymore. He runs his fingers through Wonpil’s hair. 

“It’s no problem, and I forgive you.” He says before thinking about it, and instead of regretting his words, he feels entitled to say them. He just wore Wonpil out like juicing an orange to a pulp, and with that the constant message ghosting over the past couple of days. It feels like a good enough punishment for someone who didn’t make it to their first date.

Wonpil sighs dreamily against Dowoon’s chest, a leg draped over the younger’s hip and arm thrown over his shoulder. The older male is practically clinging to Dowoon and he finds the position extremely intimate and satisfying. He suddenly wants kiss Wonpil. So as simple as it is, he does.

He tilts the brunet’s chin up to meet his face, and Dowoon captures Wonpil’s still warm lips with his. It’s slow, relaxing, and the complete opposite to what their kisses were a half an hour ago. Dowoon takes this moment to salvage the temporary feeling of contentment with Wonpil, as he knows it’ll probably be another long while before they see each other again. College is already unsurprisingly throwing work at its students and there’s barely any free time. Not to mention that Dowoon wants to prove himself in his first semester. He wants his professors to believe he has the potential to be here. So, the only way he can do it is if he has no distractions. And sadly wonpil is a lovely distraction. His heart beats loudly against his chest when their kiss disconnects.

“Stay with me tonight?” Wonpil whispers, a smile teasing his pink lips. Dowoon feels his heart jump, but he knows he can’t.

“No,” he says rather harshly by accident, and when he sees Wonpil’s smile falter, he flushes. “I mean— I can’t. I’m working tomorrow.”

“Oh,” Wonpil looks disappointed and Dowoon’s heart breaks. “Okay.”

There’s a sliver of tension that falls between them at that. Dowoon wants to kiss Wonpil again, tell him that he can stay and that he can tell the workplace he can’t make it but he then remembers one last thing that was bothering him before he came over. Specifically the sick feeling in his stomach when he saw Wonpil being intimate with other people. He knows it’s stupid to remember it at this point, it’s probably just him being jealous, but he wants to make sure he’s the only one doing this stuff with Wonpil. It’s selfish because he knows Wonpil can do whatever he wants, but the black haired male doesn’t want their connection to only be one sided. Dowoon just wants to mention it before he leaves and thinks Wonpil is using him again. It’s childish, Dowoon thinks, to be jealous of Wonpil if he’s sleeping around with others, but he feels this sort of protection for the other male. He can’t explain it, and honestly just wishes Wonpil never asked him to stay and he could’ve just left the apartment without anything more.

“And, uh,” Dowoon begins, but he feels nervous. He doesn’t want to make anything worse as it is. “I just want to know,” he pauses.

“Hm?” Wonpil looks up to make eye contact with Dowoon, their close position making Dowoon want to rethink his decision. His heart is thumping loudly, but he swallows down any fear and doesn’t hold back.

“I just want to know if you’ve been going around with others. I don’t really… like seeing you act so close with other people when I see you on campus.” He admits, and Wonpil furrows his brows. 

“What?” Wonpil asks, and Dowoon’s heart slowly plummets.

There’s a look in Wonpil’s eyes, like he’s being accused of something terrible, and Dowoon feels his insides go cold at the look. Wonpil looks confused, but there’s a slight knowing in his eyes that is asking the younger; _ are you jealous? _

“Are you sleeping with anyone else than me?” Dowoon blurts without thinking, and Wonpil’s face contorts at that. He feels his breathing become quicker and he knows Wonpil can feel it because his body tenses. Dowoon knows he’s fucked now.

“Dowoon…” Wonpil says slowly, “why would you ever think of me that way?” He’s frowning, the slight downturn in his lips a sight that Dowoon comes to hate.

“Wait, you don’t understand, that’s not what I meant.” Dowoon tries to say but he can already tell Wonpil took his words a different way, and now the brunet is moving away to sit up on the bed. Dowoon tries not to get distracted by his angering beauty. Not right now.

“You really think I would go around and sleep with other guys like it’s a normal thing?” Wonpil looks genuinely hurt, and Dowoon really regrets mentioning this thing at all. “Just because I’m more experienced than you doesn’t mean I’m constantly doing… _ this _.” He gestures to the bed and their naked bodies.

“Hyung, that’s not what I mean. I just feel the urge to be there for you and the thought of you doing stuff with other people makes me feel weird.” Dowoon confesses in a word vomit, but that seems to get Wonpil even more upset. At first, he doesn’t understand why the older male is getting so upset about one thing Dowoon said, but then he realizes that this sort of thing is looked down upon where he’s from, and he learned early on that Wonpil is big on his outside image. But then again, Dowoon doesn’t know much about him and he shouldn’t assume all this stuff.

“It doesn’t matter! What I do with others is not your business because I barely know you. But the thing is, I really want to know you, Dowoon-ah. I’m still very interested in learning about you and the fact that you’re concerned about me hanging out with other guys is truly disappointing. Why would I want to have sex with other guys when you’re _ right here _? Why do you think I asked you to come over?” Dowoon can see the anger rising in Wonpil’s face and the younger shuts up, knowing he’s wrong. Wonpil is right.

“I’m sorry that I’m getting mad right now, but if you were so worried about me, why were you even avoiding me in the first place? I told you that I was sorry about the coffee date and asked you if you wanted to make new plans. What more could I do? I tried to give you space, even!” Wonpil’s usually quiet tone is now brought up to a firm stammer, and Dowoon suddenly feels like the guiltiest man ever. He has no words, except for,

“You’re right. I’m sorry that I assumed such things.”

“You should be. Now that you’ve got me all riled up, I need to go before I do something I regret more.” Wonpil says before grabbing his underwear and sweatpants, unawarely grabbing Dowoon’s shirt and throwing them all on quickly. And before Dowoon can think about what just happened, Wonpil is out of his own apartment, leaving Dowoon alone to be by himself.

And right as he thinks about screaming into Wonpil’s pillow and regretting life, he hears the door open again a few seconds later. He has a small hope that it’s Wonpil, but he turns his head to see a person that is most likely Wonpil’s cousin, Park Sungjin. That’s also when Dowoon realizes he’s still naked, laying on Wonpil’s messy bed with clothes on the floor. Sungjin sees this, pausing mid-step in surprise before slowly clicking his tongue, nodding his head before walking off into the kitchen. Dowoon mentally face palms, trying to find a way to make this situation less embarrassing for him and Sungjin.

  


———

  


Wonpil knew he was being stared at.

In the midst of being in an empty beach at sunset, he could feel the eyes burning through his skull. And maybe it was his odd obsession with conspiracy theories that let him know people can sense when they’re being watched, but that's besides the point. Wonpil knew someone, or something, was watching him, and he decided not to be a big baby about it and face where he feels the eyes boring at him.

And to his (slightly pleasant) surprise, it’s not some creepy stalker or animal. It’s a handsome, young looking man.

And now he finds _ himself _ staring. He wants to laugh at himself while looking deeply into the other man’s dark eyes. The man looks intimidating, as his face is oddly straight and hard at the same time. Yet that doesn’t stop the boyish features from showing through his expression, and Wonpil realizes something. This man is not only handsome, but he’s attractive. More attractive than most people Wonpil sees on a day to day basis.

He almost thinks it’s fate when the young male stands up and walks over to him, an unreadable expression in his eyes. Wonpil is intrigued, his own eyes locked on him while he treks over to the spot where Wonpil sitting.

“Hi,” The man says, his curly black hair blowing in the wind. Wonpil’s body warms at hearing his voice, it having a low rumble to it that Wonpil would like to hear more. He then returns the greeting back, watching the man nod his head slightly in acknowledgment.

Without even noticing himself doing it, Wonpil suddenly brings a hand out for the man to take a hold of and help him up. The man looks startled and Wonpil wants to laugh, but he holds it in and nonetheless is helped up rather easily. He gets a better look at this man now that he’s standing up, and notes the redness of the male’s ears that gives him away. Only an observant person would be able to notice them, and good thing Wonpil is observant.

“What brings you here?” 

It’s a simple question, but Wonpil decides not to answer it. He’s too involved listening to the man’s voice to remember what small talk is. And he continues talking a moment later, probably trying to get Wonpil to speak more.

His name is Yoon Dowoon, Wonpil learns, and he returns the introduction back. Dowoon looks at him with unreadable eyes still, and Wonpil feels like he could get lost in them. They’re nice eyes, he observes, soft yet sharp at the same time, and a dark brown color. He decides to walk with Dowoon for a while.

And maybe Wonpil suddenly gets nervous or something, because he’s now talking up a storm about random things on his mind like school, life, himself, anything really. And Dowoon looks like he’s listening intently, nodding his head and humming in reply to let Wonpil know he’s _ He must not talk much _, Wonpil assumes, but he’s fine with that. His own talking distracts the nervous feeling he’s getting while walking with Dowoon, and he hopes that he’s covering up how anxious he feels pretty well. He thinks it’s working, because Dowoon looks calm as ever.

But before the brunet knows it, they’re stopping about mid-walk through the beach. 

Wonpil remembers he ranted for a bit and he feels the blush rise on his cheeks, a nervous habit he’s had since he was young. He looks at Dowoon’s slightly amused face and thinks, _ this person keeps getting more good looking by the second _, and he suddenly wants to be bold. He wants to take a risk for once, something Sungjin always pressures him to do more often, and he feels like he can start on Dowoon. The taller male looks nice enough, a gentle soul, so Wonpil considers it for a moment while Dowoon frowns for a second, his dark eyebrows forming a slight arch. Wonpil can tell he’s thinking when the silence washes over them, the only thing being heard is the small waves crashing against the sand. It’s a beautiful night, Wonpil reminds himself.

And that’s when he gains the courage to go ahead and take that risk. Even though Sungjin’s not there, he wishes the older male was to see him be so bold. But Wonpil gets ahead of himself—he hasn’t even spoken what was on his mind yet.

Unfortunately Wonpil doesn’t exactly remember what he asks, but he just knows it’s something about going out for drinks with Dowoon. And to his surprise, Dowoon agrees, and he feels his heart flutter at the small smile that spreads across the younger’s face. He remembers what precautions he has about meeting up with strangers, but Dowoon seems harmless. Wonpil feels he knows enough about the other male that he won’t have to worry too much about things like being kidnapped or something crazy like that, so he also smiles when Dowoon mentions that his Jeep is waiting by the parking lot of the beach.

They go to a small bar close by the beach. It’s surprisingly not too crowded, and Wonpil wonders why the population of Jeju suddenly plummeted since he met Dowoon tonight. A Lot of older adults are there, though, as it’s a bar made for lounging more so than clubbing. There’s even a small indie band that’s playing in the corner of the room. Wonpil relishes in the dim lighting and calm aspect the bar radiates, and he feels that Dowoon chose the perfect place for them to go.

After that, it all becomes a blur.

There’s alcohol involved, and he warns Dowoon that he’s a lightweight and he should tell him if he’s drinking too much. That moment never comes, and before he knows it, Wonpil drinks a whole bottle of peach soju along with some whiskey shots. He sees that Dowoon has only drank half his soju and nothing more before getting up to leave. And it’s reasonable, as he’s going to have to drive Wonpil home tonight.

They talk for a few hours but Wonpil is sure he doesn’t remember any of it, the buzzing in his mind becoming the only thing he can hear as he drunkenly follows Dowoon to his car. Dowoon’s features are more enhanced like this, and Wonpil’s starting to feel himself heat up in the midst of watching the younger do his seatbelt for him. He really didn’t have to, but he was just watching out for the older. Wonpil feels like he’s missing something.

The drive goes on for a couple of minutes, Wonpil not knowing what he’s thinking or saying but Dowoon seems to react, gulping and gripping on the steering wheel tighter. Wonpil only keeps his hand on the other’s leg longer, wanting some sort of reaction but he doesn’t even know what he’s looking for specifically. That continues for a bit and before he realizes it, Dowoon is hastily pulling them over to an empty parking lot and Wonpil almost forgets why.

He’s then sitting in the dark haired male’s lap, kissing the latter feverishly and he wonders if this is a dream or not. It feels like one, it’s been so long since Wonpil kissed someone this desperately, and then he figures out why. He’s desperate for feeling, wants someone to touch him in an almost healing way. He feels his heart stutter in his chest at the feeling of Dowoon’s lips against his, and this feeling is something that Wonpil misses. He wants it so bad. He wants Dowoon so bad that it’s starting to hurt him, and it doesn’t take him very long to get lost in him in just a few seconds. After that, he can’t really describe what happens next. It passes through his mind like it was some dream, except he can only remember certain parts of it until the end. Like when Dowoon began sucking marks onto his collarbones, or when Dowoon was just about ready to enter him.. It was all blurry for Wonpil, but parts of it were so vivid that he feels like he can relive them again.

And most of all, he doesn’t end up regretting it.

Wonpil wakes up the next morning, and besides having to throw up in the bathroom while sungjin soothes his back along with having a throbbing migraine that morning, he doesn’t regret having sex with Dowoon on their first encounter. In fact, he can’t wait to tell Sungjin _ all _of the bold things he’s done last night, and he knows his cousin will be proud of him like no other.

Wonpil’s happy, and he misses it. He honestly wishes he didn’t drink that much so he could remember, or at least spent the night with Dowoon.

“You good?” Sungjin pats Wonpil’s back one more time, then getting up to grab the younger a cup of water and some painkillers.

“Perfect,” Wonpil rasps, standing up to go look in the mirror. His shirt is oversized, and he almost thinks it’s his but when he goes to smell it he realizes it’s Dowoon’s. He remembers the smell of honey and fresh cotton that came from Dowoon so clearly, and his heart flutters when he feels Dowoon’s shirt draped over him almost like a dress. This shirt was already big on Dowoon anyway, so now Wonpil is practically swimming in it. He can even see the small, barely visible pinkish love mark made last night by the younger male on his neck. He smiles to himself, and Sungjin walks back into the bathroom. He notices Wonpil is looking at the few bloomed patches littering his collarbones.

“Care to explain why you came home so late last night, drunk and smelling of someone else?” Sungjin smirks, and Wonpil wants to pout because he knows the older most likely already figured out what happened.

“I met someone,” Wonpil bites his lips as he tells his cousin, remembering Dowoon’s face so clearly. “He’s nice.”

“Do I know him?” Is the first thing that comes out of Sungjin’s mouth at that, and Wonpil isn’t surprised. He sighs.

“I don’t think so. He’s a freshman.” Wonpil informs and Sungjin nods in acknowledgment.

“I might know him anyway. What’s his name?” The older tries again.

“Yoon Dowoon.”

Sungjin’s pretty eyes widen at that.

“What?” Wonpil furrows his brows, feeling his nerves jump a bit from the reaction.

“I think I know who you’re talking about,” Sungjin points his finger at nothing, “My friend, Jaehyung, has a new roommate named Dowoon. It might be the same guy you’re talking about.”

Wonpil watches Sungjin take out his phone silently, sipping his water gradually to help wash away the aftertaste of vomit on his tongue. And when Sungjin is looking through his friend Jae’s instagram (which, by the way, Wonpil knows the guy from economics and he’s quite annoying), he clicks on a picture of Jae and a group of people standing around him. Wonpil thinks nothing of it at first, confused for a moment, but then he sees it.

He sees Dowoon, standing there with a wide smile on his face and bucket hat on his head. The caption says in English: ‘_ moving in today!!’ _and Wonpil’s suddenly thankful for the English classes he took in high school. He finds himself staring at Dowoon for too long when Sungjin snatches his phone and puts it away, clearing his throat to get Wonpil’s attention. Wonpil startles, flushing deeply.

“Is that your Dowoon?” Sungjin asks, even though he probably knows the answer now.

“Uh-huh,” Wonpil responds in disbelief, and all ideas of proving Sungjin he can take risks are thrown out the window. Because now Wonpil has a bigger epidemic at his hands.

How is he not going to fall for this man?

  


———

  


Dowoon has all his clothes on (_ he ends up finding one of his shirts in Wonpil’s drawer for some reason _) by the time Sungjin walks back into his and his cousin’s shared bedroom. Dowoon expects the older male to sit down on his own bed and say nothing, but he does quite the opposite.

Dowoon is confused when Sungjin sits beside him on Wonpil’s bed, a mug of hot tea in his hands. He watches the other male take a sip before setting the cup down on Wonpil’s dresser, looking at Dowoon with unreadable eyes.

“I saw him walk out, he looked pretty mad.” He starts, and that’s not what Dowoon expects. He feels the blush rise onto his cheeks.

“He was,” and Dowoon doesn’t mean for his voice to sound so broken, but he truly does feel bad for what happened between him and Wonpil. He wishes he could convince the brunet to come back, but he thinks it’s unlikely they’ll ever meet again.

There’s a sigh from Sungjin, and a pause.

“He loses his temper quite easily,” Sungjin tells Dowoon, like it’s supposed to make him feel better. He scoffs.

“It still doesn’t stop him from being mad at what i did. Which, by the way, I fucked up.” Dowoon rubs a hand over his face, recalling back to the argument he and Wonpil just had.

“Do you mind telling me what happened?” Sungjin tries, taking a long sip from his tea. Dowoon watches him, and he almost wants to ask the older male for a cup.

“He just got upset because I asked him if he slept with other people. I’m guessing that he’s really keen on keeping his outer image… professional in a way? Because he seemed to get offended that I even asked that question in the first place.” Dowoon explains, naming his thoughts while Sungjin listens. The older hums by the end of Dowoon’s explanation, and the younger male hopes he can give him advice in winning Wonpil back.

“You’re right, he does care about his image at school a whole lot. But if I’m going to answer your question, you’re the first guy I’ve seen in this apartment for months. Wonpil doesn’t sleep around with people usually on the first date, but you seemed almost like an experiment for him. Almost like friends with benefits, except you guys just jumped into the benefits part and aren’t really friends.” Sungjin says, and now Dowoon is even more confused.

“So what you’re saying is, Wonpil doesn’t have sex with other guys and hasn’t for a long time?” Dowoon clarifies, and Sungjin nods.

“Well, Wonpil’s last break up was in January. He hasn’t had sex I’ve known about since January. You guys had sex they day you met, I believe. Do you kinda get where this is going?” Sungjin has this small smile on his face while saying that, not even bothering to cover it with his mug. Dowoon’s brain clicks at that.

When he doesn’t respond with something sooner though, Sungjin continues.

“I recommend you apologize to him, though. He really likes you, and he’s been wanting to see you for weeks. The reason why he missed out on your coffee date thing was—“

“Because he had an appointment he forgot about. Jae told me the night I got stood up. I guess I was just overthinking things and avoided him for long and I really wish I didn’t. Now it’s my fault that Wonpil is mad at me and probably won’t want to see me again.” Dowoon cuts the older off, taking Sungjin by surprise. 

There’s a moment of silence, like Sungjin is thinking of the right words to say. He then inhales a bit loudly.

“Wonpil’s too empathetic to leave right after this encounter. He was probably still calming down from whatever you two were doing earlier and just had an outbreak. Even though Wonpil-ah can get a little aggressive, he’s actually the most harmless person on the planet. He’s probably regretting his actions the same way you are now. But don’t expect him to come running back just yet, that’s all I can say. Wonpil may seem complicated, but he’s actually more simple than anyone I’ve known. So don’t worry too much about it, okay?”

Dowoon tries to absorb everything Sungjin says, taking this information like his life depended on it. He doesn’t even realize how much Wonpil already means to him until he catches himself repeating Sungjin’s words in his head. He realizes he wants to win Wonpil back. He wants the younger to come back to him and Sungjin’s words help him feel a lot better about the situation. But he’s going to wait for the right time to apologize, just until he knows Wonpil would’ve calmed down.

“Thank you,” Dowoon replies, really meaning it. He feels like he knows why Jae and Younghyun are friends with Sungjin, for he seems level-headed. He looks like he knows everything and that type of presence can be calming. Dowoon wants to continue talking to Sungjin in the future, so he asks, “Can I call you Hyung?”

And the way Sungjin smiles after that, patting Dowoon’s back like he’s a small child. “Sure,” he says, then offering Dowoon a cup of tea.

  


As Dowoon’s leaving the house, he thinks about ways he should confront Wonpil about the situation in the future. He doesn’t want to worry about it too much, but his mind does what it wants in the end. He finds himself pulling up to a Lotteria on the way home and with the little money has with him, buying a good amount of food to keep him company that night. He knows Younghyun will be upset that he didn’t get him anything, but figures he could give the other male some of his fries. 

When he pulls up to the apartments and takes his time getting out, he suddenly feels a little nervous to walk in. Younghyun and Jae don’t know where he’s been, yet they can probably assume where he was anyway. But what is he going to tell them? That he ruined his chances with Wonpil even more? That they had aggressive sex and then fought even more after that? Dowoon doesn’t know. He realizes he’s thinking too much once he actually makes it into the apartment, bag of food in his hands and roommates sitting in the living room area. They were on Jae’s laptop watching some movie that Dowoon couldn’t recognize. As he tries to sneak past them, Younghyun hears the crinkle of the bag of his food and whips his head around to the sound of it. Dowoon wants to groan out loud.

“You look different,” the older male observes and Jae turns his head around at that too, looking up and down at Dowoon’s appearance. And that’s then the younger remembers he should probably shower and fix himself up in the mirror. After all, he just had (keyword: passionate) sex with Wonpil.

“Is that Lotteria?” Jae raises a brow at the white and red bag in Dowoon’s hands, clearly judging because the raven haired male is usually a healthy eater. Dowoon nods, not wanting to dwell on his fast food decisions and wanting to leave the room.

“Where did you just come from?” Younghyun is smiling smugly, and Dowoon now knows he’s been standing there for way too long. He should’ve just went into his room like Younghyun usually does when he comes home from whatever business he attends to. But the thing is, it still wouldn’t have been that easy because Dowoon can’t get away with anything in this household.

“Wonpil’s,” Dowoon says before reaching for a fry in his bag of still hot food.

Jae lets out a small laugh. “You’re back early. I would’ve expected you to stay the night.”

“I have work tomorrow, remember?” Dowoon reminds them.

“Then you didn’t have more of a couple’s quarrel? Because you look like shit, Dowoon-ah.” Younghyun observes, and the younger feels his face heating up. He stuffs more fries into his mouth.

“We didn’t fight,” Dowoon lies and hopes they don’t see right through him. “We just… messed around a bit. You know,” he feels too embarrassed to tell them exactly what happened. But fortunately, Jae grimaces and Younghyun waves his hand a bit to get him to stop talking.

“Oh, well I’m glad you two had fun.” Jae says before deciding the conversation is over, turning back to his computer screen to watch more of his show. Dowoon almost doesn’t believe how easy they left him to be at that, and he just stands there for a moment replaying the conversation back in his head. When he remembers that he’s still not in his room yet, he quickly makes his way to their shared bedroom and closes the door quietly.

He turns his lamp on and gets his phone out, deciding to go through social media for a bit while he starts eating his bulgogi burger. He goes as far as to stalking Wonpil’s instagram page he followed a while back before he realizes what he’s doing and closes out of it, rather be sitting in silence than being weird. Dowoon finds himself not being all that upset about Wonpil, probably because of the advice Sungjin told him.

_ But don’t expect him to come running back just yet _, Sungjin’s words repeat in Dowoon’s mind, and he hopes that if he apologizes tomorrow morning he’ll gain forgiveness. He doesn’t know how to feel about it, though, so he keeps his hopes down low.

That’s when Younghyun is suddenly walking into the dim room, sitting beside Dowoon on his bed and taking the bag away from him. Dowoon doesn’t protest and he lets Younghyun steal his fries, as the large burger in his hands was already enough on its own.

“I know you were lying out there. I don’t know if it’s about the sex or the fight, but I just hope things all go well for you and Wonpil.” Younghyun says this, and Dowoon feels his heart melt for a moment. He doesn’t know what to say at first, because he really doesn’t expect his friend to be this nice. So he ends up looking down at his hands in embarrassment.

“We did have sex,” He begins, remembering everything so vividly. “And Wonpil got mad at something I said. I plan on apologizing tomorrow.”

Younghyun scoffs, a smirk on his face.

“You guys are so childish,” he says.

“You and Wonpil are in the same year,” Dowoon retorts, furrowing his brows.

“I know, but I mean that I’m waiting for you two to face each other like grown-ups. Lemme guess, after Wonpil got mad he left the house so that you can fend for yourself?” Younghyun raises his own brows, and Dowoon’s surprised that the older male could tell all this just from a small lie Dowoon told earlier. He almost chokes on his burger.

“You’re right,” Dowoon says in shame, and he then realizes how immature they were being this whole time. Wonpil has a right to be upset, and Dowoon messed up a bit. Though, the brunet should’ve stayed and they could’ve talked through it like normal people would.

Younghyun sighs. “He’ll come around. I’ve known Wonpil for a while because of Jae and he seems like a doll. Just don’t worry too much about it, alright?”

“Thanks, Hyung,” Dowoon smiles at that, and he looks up to see that Younghyun is smiling warmly too. He reaches over to give Dowoon a hug, but soon releases him to pat his back. The younger male thinks of Sungjin, and he remembers how he wouldn’t have made it out there if it weren’t for his hyungs.

“Now go take a shower,” Younghyun scrunches up his nose, “you smell like sweat and strawberries and I have no idea where it came from.”

“It’s Wonpil,” Dowoon’s smile is too big, weirdly enjoying the fact that the brunet’s scent made its way onto him.

“That’s disgusting, Dowoon-ah.” Younghyun says, and as simple as it is, he’s walking out of their shared room.

The smile never leaves Dowoon’s face after that, even when he’s washing Wonpil’s sweet scent off his body. Regrettably, he may add.


	4. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a new series of actions and consequences blossom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone! i hope the wait for this update wasn’t too long.
> 
> a lot of jhpk in this one :)

Wonpil’s ignoring Dowoon.

It’s evident because at first, the black haired male tried to text him an apology, politely asking the older if he wants to meet up somewhere so he can properly apologize. But after two days of text not working, Dowoon reverted to trying to apologize by calling. He calls him after class, knowing Wonpil is done by now with classes too (even though he’s not on campus), but he doesn’t answer. Dowoon doesn’t lose hope, though, and so he continues calling Wonpil’s phone for two more times that day until after that, it goes straight to voicemail. That’s when Dowoon knows for sure he’s being ignored and it honestly starts to hurt his heart a bit when he hears the older male’s way too cheerful voicemail tone every time. _ Hi! you’ve reached Kim Wonpil’s voicemail. I must be busy right now, so I’ll call you back as soon as I can. Have a wonderful day! _

The message is misleading because Wonpil never calls him back soon, not even after four days of trying.

Well, technically he only tried two days, but even Jae tried calling him after Dowoon hadn’t seen even a trace of Wonpil for four days. After Jae tried calling him and went straight to voicemail just as Dowoon did, that’s when the younger male noticed something. 

He noticed that Wonpil is treating him the exact same (maybe even a little worse than) the younger did back when the brunet stood him up, and he deserved it. He deserves to be ghosted by Wonpil because he already did such things to the other before. It was karma for being petty, and Dowoon had to accept that. So, on the fifth day of not seeing or talking to Wonpil, Dowoon decided to let it be. As Younghyun and Sungjin said, Wonpil will come around at some point. Dowoon does his best to not think about it, and go on with his life like everyone else. He reverts to going to the beach every few days after class, as it’s where he can usually unwind and reminisce the most. The beach was something Dowoon often visited throughout his whole life.

And when Jae and Younghyun decide to go with Dowoon to the beach for the day, he was more than happy to let his friends keep him company. It’s a nice day too, not scorching hot and not too windy. It’s relaxing, which is exactly what Dowoon wants.

There’s people on the beach too, families small and large taking their kids around low tide to look for seashells and rocks. It reminds Dowoon of his childhood, calming him down almost immediately. Nostalgia hits him like a wave at that.

To clarify, Dowoon grew up in Busan, but his grandparents lived in Jeju. Naturally, because his parents were too occupied with their growing small business, he went to stay with his grandparents for the majority of his childhood. Some years, he’d even spend full summers down on the island. His grandparents were more of a parental influence over him than his actual parents, but he wasn’t upset about that because he knew his family still cared for him unconditionally. He grew to be thankful for it more in the future, especially when his parents began talking to him about what type of career he should pursue when older. If he was going to be honest, he didn’t want to take over his parent’s growing business, and they were surprisingly very accepting of that. They ended up passing the business down to his sister, so it was all okay in the end.

But back to his childhood, the beach functioned as a sort of escape for Dowoon when he grew up, for when school was stressing himself out or even when he felt lonely. The waves served as company, and Dowoon felt himself getting attached to the calming salt scents and winds that blew throughout it. It was his happy place. So, when Wonpil appeared on that fateful night, he felt that it was the beach thanking him for keeping it company all those years.

It’s bittersweet, in a way, because they gave him someone equally as stubborn as himself. _ Maybe you’re meant to be _, Dowoon feels like the ocean would respond with to his complaint about that.

“Dowoon-ah, keep up.” Jae calls to other male, who was clearly lost in his thoughts. He breaks out of them, looking ahead to see his roommates a couple feet away from him. They seem to be lost in their own world for a moment, Dowoon thinks, but it’s probably his imagination playing with him. They’ve been confusing him lately, with Younghyun leaving the house for no reason and Jae being oddly quiet about those upcoming dates he had. But he knows Younghyun only sees Jae as a friend and Jae isn’t even into guys—but something about the way they look at each other makes Dowoon squint. He hopes he’s seeing things, honestly. He doesn’t want to know how bad it would be to live with people as the third wheel.

That’s another thing the beach helped Dowoon with, his sexuality. Young Dowoon had no one to talk to growing up about this, not even his grandparents. _ God _ , if he told his grandparents he was gay he probably would’ve been thrown out of their house, and that’s saying a lot. His grandparents showed him nothing but unconditional love, but whenever they mentioned something like _ Dowoonie, when are you going to bring a pretty girl home to show your parents? Are we going to be the first ones to know about your girlfriend? You’re so handsome, Dowoonie, we wonder why you haven’t brought at least one girl home yet! _was when Dowoon felt the most disconnected from his family. It was also when he started questioning himself why he hadn’t brought girls home, but then realized he never looked at them quite like the way he looked at boys.

That’s also why Dowoon, someday, wants to move to the states for a few years. Jae says that they support people like him all around, and it’s even legal there. Dowoon always wondered what would happen if he went out with another man, showed affection to, and kissed a man in public. He wondered if people saw it as normal in other countries. 

Dowoon’s been closeted to everyone (except his closest friends, of course) and he thankfully didn’t have to deal with anyone finding out or assuming he was while in school. People just figured he was shy and that’s why he didn’t date in high school. And he was thankful for his looks, though it was sad how stereotypes were, no one saw him as ‘soft’. They saw him as intimidating, but gentle. His childhood may have been quiet, but the beach was enough for him and eventually, he was able to make lifelong friends who accept him in every way possible.

“Are you thinking about life again?” Younghyun goes to grab Dowoon’s arm to pull him out of his thoughts, and it works again. Dowoon startles before he knows he’s being lifted by the older male, albeit being only an inch shorter than him. But Younghyun was wider than Dowoon, more muscular, so he could pick up the younger male like he weighed nothing.

“Hey, stop!” Dowoon shouts when Younghyun swings him around, and a few people that were walking by started looking at them, maybe even making dirty looks. Dowoon wouldn’t know.

“Not until you hang out with us, Dowoonie.” Younghyun retorts, though he drops Dowoon back into the sand right after. Jae is laughing at everything that just happened, and for a moment, Dowoon is more happy than he’s been in weeks. It reminds him of when he first used to go out when he was in high school, when his old friends used to convince him to go to parties. He remembers meeting people there that made him feel welcome, and he realized that going wasn’t so bad. Dowoon doesn’t seem like the partier to others, but once Younghyun and Jae introduced him to college parties, people almost expect him to be there often. They’re chill, _ usually _.

“Okay, fine, sorry. I was just thinking about some stuff.” Dowoon brushes the sand off his shorts, his roommates eyeing him to tell them more. “And no, I’m not going to tell you what it was about.”

“Please, Dowoon-ah? We’ll treat you out to dinner tonight if you tell us,” Jae wiggles his eyebrows, Dowoon knowing that’s somewhat an empty promise, so he doesn’t budge.

“No thanks.” Dowoon smiles, kicking the sand from beneath his toes. There’s a slight breeze that passes over them, and the youngest can’t help but inhale the fresh air in satisfaction.

He pans his eyes over to the ocean, the sun almost fully set by now and families were starting to leave. But as they were leaving, more couples and groups of friends began showing up. This was the perfect time for young adults to come around and just mess around, and sometimes Dowoon would watch these groups and wish he had a lot of friends to do this with. But then he remembers he’s pretty satisfied with being his introverted self, and his roommates are enough for his own enjoyment.

“It’s getting cold,” Jae’s words break him out of his thoughts again, the blond rubbing over his arms to somewhat warm himself up. Dowoon feels a little bad, but autumn is almost well into its run so Jae should’ve brought something.

But Dowoon sees what he least expects, which is Younghyun taking his light sweatshirt off to give to Jae. The black haired male has never seen Younghyun share his clothes with anybody, let alone Park Jaehyung. And the way he does it wordlessly as well, like it was his job to help Jae right then and there, seems a little out of the ordinary as well. Dowoon knows he’s overthinking it, but he honestly wasn’t expected the kind gesture from his roommate.

Jae seems to notice Dowoon’s confusion, because he coughs rather awkwardly after there’s silence between the three. His face is a little pink, and Dowoon feels like he’s missing something. But he doesn’t dwell on it much longer, deciding to change the subject to something else before they go out to find food.

“So, uh, do you guys have to do those group bonding projects as well?” He begins, and the topic from before seems to be off the table completely.

“No, that’s mainly for the freshies.” Jae snickers a response, “but I do kinda miss them.”

“I hated doing those,” Younghyun scoffs.

“Of course you did, you don’t talk to anyone besides me and your four other nonexistent friends.” Jae quips, and Dowoon almost feels himself slipping from the conversation.

“Just because you love attention doesn’t mean you’re better than everyone else,” Younghyun argues back.

And they seem to go on about this for another couple of minutes before they remember Dowoon’s been with them this whole time. No wonder he was tuning out, he could’ve just left Jae and Younghyun alone and they probably wouldn’t notice. He doesn’t know when they started getting this aggressive around each other, but maybe it’s just how their relationship is. Dowoon only recently moved in, and maybe he didn’t notice it until now. That would make sense, because he hasn’t been home all too often these days either.

And once the two of them are done with their little conversation, the night moves on ever so smoothly after that, to say the least.

  


———

  


Soon enough, it’s been a little over a week and a half since Dowoon’s seen or heard from Wonpil.

He gave up trying to text and call him about a week ago, and even tried contacting Sungjin. When Sungjin answered the phone, he just told Dowoon Wonpil wasn’t home and he didn’t want anyone to know about it. It had something to do with his family, and Sungjin, being the respectful cousin he was, didn’t say anything about it. It was private, he said, and Wonpil will tell him when he’s ready. Dowoon understands, but he can’t help but feel worried for the older male. Sungjin brushes it off, though, saying Wonpil’s fine. He believes him.

The days after that go by slowly, Dowoon barely paying attention in class as October is close to approaching. There’s something about fall exams that comes up in November, Jae starts studying right away, but Dowoon only pays attention in class to get study materials and nothing more. He recalls getting a lecture from his roommates about studying for exams and he only half listens to it, but then he realizes that he should probably take them seriously.

And that’s when he gets the call.

It’s a quiet Wednesday night, Dowoon and his roommates all deciding to have a shared study session for the exams coming up. By this time Dowoon already agreed to finally study, and to his surprise, it actually helps. It helps him get his mind off of other _distractions_, and it ends up benefiting his academics. So it’s a win/win situation for everyone.

But then he gets a call, so studying doesn’t even seem like a priority anymore at this point.

“Hold on,” Dowoon gets up to go grab his phone out of the kitchen while it’s ringing, and once he does, he can’t believe what he sees on it.

Well, he can believe it, but it’s all of a sudden. No notice from Sungjin or any of his friends. But there it is, an incoming call from _ Kim Wonpil _and Dowoon almost doesn’t know what to do. He just stares at the contact name for a moment, his heart already beating a mile a minute before Jaehyung breaks his trance.

“Hey! Are you going to answer that?” Jae calls from the living room and that’s when Dowoon remembers he’s supposed to answer calls, and without much thought, he clicks _ accept _and brings the phone up to his ear. There’s no sound at first, and Dowoon thinks he’s dreaming before a frail voice makes its way through.

_ “Dowoon-ah, _” comes Wonpil’s voice, and Dowoon almost doesn’t recognize it. He hasn’t heard Wonpil’s voice for a week and he takes a moment to relish in its soft tone, feeling his heart skip a beat at the way the older male says his name. But there’s also something off about it, something unnerving.

“Yeah?” Dowoon responds, his deep voice almost cracking because he still hasn’t gotten used to hearing Wonpil yet.

“_ I… _ ” there’s muffled noises coming from the phone, and Dowoon can’t tell what they are. He doesn’t know what’s going on, but there’s suddenly a sense of worry that washes over his body. He really hopes Wonpil is okay. “ _ Can you come over? _”

There’s a pause and Dowoon isn’t expecting that, but then again, he wasn’t even expecting Wonpil to call him any time soon anyway. But something about Wonpil’s tone is different, not like any tone the raven haired male heard from him before. He sounds unsure, anxious even. Dowoon doesn’t know how to portray it, but it makes the worrisome feeling in him rise up even more. He then thinks he hears a sniffle, or even a small whimper come from the other line, but he assumes he’s imagining it. When he realizes he didn’t respond to Wonpil’s question yet, he feels the blush form on his cheeks as he chokes out an answer.

“Why?” Is not necessarily the thing he wanted to say but it’ll do. He winces at himself for asking it, though.

Wonpil’s voice comes out shaky when he replies. “_ It’s not for what you think it is. I just want you to come over so we can talk about a few things. I’m not in the best state right now and you’re the only person here that I know would listen to me _.”

Dowoon hesitates to respond as he takes it all in. He almost doesn’t know what to think of it, because he can tell Wonpil’s about to cry and it breaks his heart but he also feels like the older male is exaggerating a bit. Maybe it’s his emotions. Maybe he’s not actually lying, and Sungjin or anyone else he can talk to isn’t there for him. Maybe Dowoon’s his last resort and that’s why he didn’t call him earlier in the day. It makes sense, but something about Dowoon being last pick makes his heart sink a little. He gulps, remembering he’s being selfish and should really only care about Wonpil’s wellbeing right now.

“I’ll be over there soon,” Dowoon stammers into the phone, Wonpil letting out a gasp at the sudden response. Dowoon’s heart reels at that, now wanting to get there as soon as possible. He remembers how much he actually missed the other male, it being almost two weeks without feeling his presence and hearing his voice. Dowoon’s heart races as he runs to grab his keys. “Just hang in there for a bit, okay Hyung?”

“Yah, where are you going?” Jae yells into the kitchen again, clearly too lazy to get up. Dowoon forgot he was having a study session with them. 

“Wonpil’s!” Dowoon responds before hanging up, dashing out the door while grabbing his jacket, slamming it behind him. Both Jae and Younghyun startle at that, looking at each other, very confused.

“Weren’t they just in the middle of a classic couple’s fight?” Younghyun asks while munching on some popcorn.

“Beats me. I don’t know what those two are about and I won’t even try to understand them.” Jae shrugs, closing his textbook and grabbing the remote to turn on the television.

  


———

  


When Dowoon reaches Wonpil’s apartment, he is surprised to hear Sungjin’s voice come from the buzzer. All of his previous theories are proven wrong just at the sound of the older male’s voice. _ So Wonpil really did only need Dowoon, huh. _

He makes his way frantically up the elevator, his foot tapping impatiently on the carpeted floor. He doesn’t know why he’s so anxious, it’s just that he’s only seeing Wonpil after a week and a half of not. It’s not even a big deal.

But yet it feels like one, because Wonpil’s only been avoiding Dowoon for that much time. He figured the shorter male was going to be mad at him for a long time, but here he was, calling Dowoon and telling he needed him after only a short time. It must’ve been really urgent, Dowoon thinks, and his nerves get even more hyper at the thought of it. He’s just worried too much about Wonpil when he really shouldn’t be, but his heart does what it desires and so does his stubborn mind. He huffs out a breath of air he was holding in as he reaches Wonpil’s floor.

Sungjin opens the door for him, and Dowoon’s surprised. He starts to suspect something, like Sungjin had suggested that Dowoon come over while there was something wrong with Wonpil. It wouldn’t be surprising, it’s an easy way for them to start talking again, but Dowoon still kind of hopes that Wonpil called him over on his own.

When he walks into the apartment, nothing is out of the ordinary except for (what he assumes to be) Wonpil’s shoes thrown carelessly on the kitchen floor. There’s also a bag and Dowoon doesn’t know what it is, but the urge to look inside overcomes him for a moment. He doesn’t look, though, because he feels Sungjin watching his back. He assumes Dowoon is looking for Wonpil.

“He’s in our room,” Sungjin says, and Dowoon nods silently before quietly walking to where Wonpil supposedly is.

When he walks in, he doesn’t expect Wonpil to run over and bombard him with the tightest hug Dowoon’s ever felt. It all hits him like a boulder, Wonpil’s lithe body, his sweet scent, the shallow breathing he feels in between their chests. It makes Dowoon automatically hug the other back just as tightly, breathing Wonpil in. _ God, I missed you so much _, he wants to say, but he can’t. He has to apologize first.

“I’m really sorry,” He chokes out, realizing his own tears are threatening the corners of his eyes. There’s no mean for him to be this emotional, but he can’t help but feel his heart break when he hears Wonpil sniffle a sob into his shoulder. Wonpil may only be an inch shorter than him, but at this moment he felt so small and fragile. Dowoon pats his back, wanting to question why he’s crying but he can be patient. He lets Wonpil let it all out against him.

“No,” Wonpil croaks, lifting his head and looking at Dowoon’s dark eyes. His cheeks are flushed and eyes watery. “I’m sorry for not responding sooner, and not telling you about what was going on. I actually wanted to meet up with you sooner, but something happened and I can’t tell you what it is right now. But please forgive me?”

Dowoon is taken aback by those words, eyes wide at them. He feels his heart stop at the last sentence, and that’s when he realizes he cares too much about Wonpil even after knowing him for only a little over a month. His gut wrenches at the sight of Wonpil crying, the urge to protect him and make those tears go away so strong that he almost forgets to respond. He moves them to sit on Wonpil’s bed though, memories from their last encounter flowing back into his head. He wants to tell Wonpil it’s all okay, and he doesn’t have to know what happened to help the other feel better. Though it’s a little unnerving to hear that he can’t know about the reason why Wonpil is crying, he’s patient enough to wait until he’s ready.

“You’re okay, Hyung.” Dowoon tries to say in his most soothing voice, taking one of Wonpil’s soft hands and caging it in his own. “But I really messed up last time, and I still feel bad about it.”

“Don’t feel too bad, okay? It made sense in some ways, because we barely know each other and I overreacted. I guess I was still recovering from our activities. But Dowoon-ah, I really want to know you. I want to feel you more, and I’ll try my best to keep what we have going without anymore complications. There’s just too much stuff going on right now and I need something to help me get my mind off it. I’m sorry I can’t tell you what’s happening right now, but can you just stay with me for a bit?” Wonpil isn’t crying anymore, but the same melancholy look is painted on his face. He looks hurt, like he regrets ignoring Dowoon and is nervous about something else that Dowoon can’t even figure out. He just really hopes he can help Wonpil feel better, and they can forget about all this after.

“Yeah, I can stay with you as long as you need.” Dowoon lets wonpil lean his head on his shoulder, the younger rubbing his back to help soothe him in some way. This hurts Dowoon, but he’s just glad he can see and breathe the same air as Wonpil again. He realizes he’s getting attached and it scares him a bit, but he’s reassured by Wonpil’s small whine asking them to get closer. It’s not sexual at all, and Dowoon even wants to think of it as intimate. He wants this to mean something, almost. He feels like Wonpil is only doing this because he needs the support, but Dowoon wants to imagine other things. He ends up pulling Wonpil even closer to him, sitting him in his lap and wrapping his arms around the older man’s torso. His heart beats rapidly against Wonpil’s back, thinking the other male is going to react wrongly. But he doesn’t, and Dowoon feels Wonpil relax more against him.

It feels too good to be doing this, Dowoon notices. He honestly doesn’t know if he wants to let go anytime soon either, and that’s the part that scares him the most.

  
  


———

  
  


Jaehyung always tried to avoid bad situations.

If there was something he could sense that was wrong, he did his best not to deal with it. It was part of his laidback nature, and situations that gave him more than an ounce of stress scared him. And the thought of being scared about being stressed about random things made him even more afraid. So, as he did so his whole life, he attempted to not get in any unnerving situations throughout.

But once college came around, he wasn’t so sure if avoiding his problems would stick like it did when he was a teenager.

Which is how Jae found himself in the middle of a public park with his girlfriend (apparently now _ ex _-girlfriend), yelling at him like he wasn’t standing a mere two feet away from her.

It was rather simple, at first for that matter, a small outing planned by his girlfriend for them to meet up that afternoon. Jae didn’t expect her to have this look on her face that her boyfriend knew very well, which was frustration. That’s when Jae knew something had gone cold.

To spare you the details, she basically decided that they should break up and never see each other again, and Jae thought he would feel hurt by it. Retort something back to get her to explain why. But he just stood there, nodding his head and looking at her. She didn’t buy it, though, like she was expecting some sort of outrage from the taller male. Jae had imagined himself outraging at something like this a few times before, but here he was, accepting it as if it were Sungjin ordering his dinner for him.

“That’s it?” Is something she said, her face turning red from how nonchalant Jae was being. He almost kind of felt bad for her then, but right now he couldn’t feel anything at all.

_ This must be like what bad situations feel like, huh. _

Now, before you call Jae an insensitive jerk, he needs to clarify a few things. Like how his relationship was struggling to stay afloat for three months now, and how his girlfriend had ‘secretly’ been seeing other people while Jae was busy. It was toxic. This breakup was almost relieving, because now Jae was released from something he’d been trying to escape for ages. In some ways, he’s even a little _ happy _.

“I guess,” Jae finally responds, shrugging as his ex looks like steam is about to shoot out her ears. “I know you’ve been seeing other guys.” That seemed to get her even more angry.

She yells at Jae for what seems like ten seconds but is really ten minutes. Jae pretty much tunes her out, knowing that people are staring at them by now. He’s thinking about what’s going to happen now, how he’ll probably never see his ex-girlfriend ever again. And to his liking, he’s completely fine with that. Their relationship, and the whole entirety of college, was mentally draining, so this came as more of a relief than anything. He almost smiles to himself, but right as he’s about to do so, he feels a sharp pain come across his cheek.

He stumbles a bit, looking back in bewilderment just to see his ex backing away from him. She apparently just slapped him across the face, hard too, and the small group of people that were gathered by the former couple were cringing because it looks like it hurt. And yeah, it did sting a bit, but jae has a high pain tolerance so it wasn’t that bad. It just took him off guard, that is.

He then stands there for a moment, holding his cheek with one hand. He doesn’t think he’s ever had a breakup go like this before, and part of him doesn’t even know why his girlfriend was so mad. Was it because Jae is somewhat popular among students? He wouldn’t know. But good riddance to her, he decides, because that slap was starting to turn part of his face red and he didn’t want to go out looking like that.

  


When Jae came home that evening after the incident, he didn’t expect himself start bawling his eyes out at the sight of his roommate sitting there, clearly not knowing what happened. Younghyun immediately went over to him and comforted him, asking what happened a few times. But Jae didn’t tell him just yet, because he’s an ugly crier, so he only hugged his best friend tighter while letting his exaggerated sobs flow out of his mouth.

“God, Jae,” Younghyun strokes the other male’s brown hair at the time, “you’re so annoying.”

Jae didn’t even know why he was crying, but he knew for sure it wasn’t because of his girlfriend. He couldn’t give two shits about her right now. Maybe he was just sad that he lost another part of him, and now he’s going to _have _to start looking for love again because he knows he can’t survive being single. Jae may seem very independent, but in reality, he constantly needs the support of someone else. And as of now he’s never felt more thankful for Younghyun’s existence.

“Let me cry in peace,” Jae hiccups before placing his head on Younghyun’s lap, wiping the tears that already finished rolling down his cheeks. He automatically feels better, but at the same time, a new emptiness lingers from within. “She literally slapped me across the face, Bri.”

Younghyun tries not to snicker at that, eyebrows rising. “Are you for real?”

“Yeah, and now I’m probably gonna be forever single because love doesn't exist. How do you even do it?” Jae sniffles.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, because I haven’t been in an intimate relationship since like… a year ago. It may seem hard, Hyung, but the single life is somewhat relieving after a while.” Younghyun goes on, still raking his fingers through Jae’s hair. This wasn’t weird for the two of them, as they’ve been friends for most of high school and are comfortable with pretty much anything. Their skinship was something that wasn’t shared often, and Jae would never admit this but he liked it. He never really got the same feeling of being secure when he performed skinship with his past relationships, but Younghyun always seemed to give that extra touch to it.

“Do you think I should try going on a bunch of Tinder dates or something?” Jae says, ignoring what Younghyun said about how being single helps. He’s not ready to wonder what it’s like to be alone, even though his roommate is probably right.

Younghyun’s grimaces slightly. “I literally told you that you should try being single for a while. My last boyfriend was a wreck, and getting that release after we broke up helped me with my stress a lot.” 

“But you’re like, Brian Kang. You’re super cool and can handle all your problems well. I may seem like I have it all together, but I’m literally breaking down a little bit every day. Might as well call me your last boyfriend, because I’m probably the biggest wreck you’ve known.” Jae wallows in his own sadness, knowing he worded the last part weirdly but he doesn’t care. He doesn’t see the small flush that forms on Younghyun’s cheeks.

“I’m flattered, Jae, but I really think you should take a break from all the dating. Lay back a bit, focus on your studies. I know your smartass will find a way to handle it.” Younghyun replies.

“That’s easy for you to say,” Jae spits out, clearly being dramatic. “You’re literally attracting every guy and girl on campus and I don’t even _ know _what you do with them. I’m just Jae, that tall guy with big glasses and dyed hair. It’s awful.” 

“Who said you’re not attractive?” Younghyun raises a brow, letting his mind do the talking for him at this point. What has he got to lose? Jae is his best friend, he might as well be honest.

Jae reddens. “Shut up,” he mumbles, looking away from Younghyun’s strong gaze. “You’re just saying that because we’re friends.”

There’s a pause after that, Younghyun trying to find what to say without sounding too weird. It’s already becoming a little tense between them and he’s sure Jae can feel it.

“No,” the younger male says carefully, “you’re genuinely a good looking person. _ And _you have a have a damn good personality. Trust me, Hyung, there’s a reason why you have so many friends. You and Dowoon are like the only people I talk to daily.” 

Jae is visibly blushing hard right now. Yeah, he is a whore for praise, but getting it from Younghyun is something on a whole other level. Younghyun, his best friend since high school, always kept his opinions and feelings away from Jae for the longest time. To hear him speak his mind on how he feels about the older male is new and Jae doesn’t know how to feel about it.

“Kang Younghyun,” Jae looks back up at the younger, who had a soft smile on his face. Right in that moment, Jae felt safer than he did in a long time. “I hate you so much.”

To say something in their relationship shifted a little bit since that night is a kind of an understatement.

  


But that was back in February.

March came around sooner than ever and things were changing. Not just the seasons, but the feeling Jae got whenever he saw Younghyun wake up in the morning, or when they would spend time together planning for Dowoon’s big move this summer. Their good friend from Busan that they met online was finally done with high school and is now on his way to college, and unsurprisingly, it’s the same college that Younghyun and Jae are going to. The two older males were looking for a roommate to help keep their apartment in shape, and also someone who could help pay rent. Dowoon seems like the perfect candidate, and they’ve been talking to the recent high school graduate for a few months beforehand. He seems to have a lot in common with them, and they think he’ll be a nice match.

But anywho, as the weather became nicer and their last semester was almost halfway through its run, things were changing between Younghyun and Jae. And Jae didn’t really know what he was feeling around the younger male, as at first he just thought it was a nice feeling of being secure whenever around him. Since his last breakup (and yes, he did take Younghyun’s advice to try being single for a while), he just figured the feeling was coming from being thankful for his friend being supportive of whatever hard times he was going through.

After all, Jae was straighter than ruler.

Jae denied ever feeling anything more than platonic for his guy friends. He just wasn’t about that stuff, but he liked to call himself an ally or whatever they are. He supported the lifestyle because he thought nothing wrong of it, as his friend Dowoon was gay and his best friend, Kang Younghyun, was bisexual. And for some reason, Jae can vividly remember the last day of sophomore year of high school, when Younghyun came out to him while they hung out at his house.

And Jae wasn’t bothered by it. He knew his friend was still the same as ever, except now he could tell Jae about all the girls _ and _boys he was pining over. Jae never thought Younghyun would ever like him, and Younghyun never thought he would like Jae. They were close friends and whenever their friends asked them about their relationship, they always answered it strictly as a friendship.

But now, Younghyun was not so sure.

Once college began for him and he moved in with Jae, they’ve been spending everyday constantly together. Younghyun is feeling Jae’s presence around him almost all the time, and to say that he wasn’t attracted to Jae would be a lie. Yeah, Younghyun has his boundaries and he always swears he’ll never cause concern to anyone who wasn’t his sexuality or the other, but he was attracted to Jae. Not necessarily romantically, but a very select few thoughts liked to pop up briefly in his mind sometimes when he saw Jae’s lips or the way his eyes lit up at things he was excited about. Younghyun wasn’t worried about it, knowing it was just him being deprived of other people to look at. So, for the first year of the two living together, Younghyun never questioned the slight urges he had for Jae when they were around each other for a long period of time.

When Younghyun’s sophomore year came around, or his current year, he had spent the summer in Canada with his friends and family while Jae stayed at the apartment. Sure, Jae had lots of time to spend summer with other friends and his parents were already in Korea so he didn’t have to go to America, but Younghyun still felt bad. He promised Jae he’ll call him while gone and they did for the first week, but soon enough, they both became too busy and just stuck to texting throughout the hot months.

And Younghyun never told Jae this (because for some reason, he felt like it wouldn’t be loyal to his best friend), but he reconnected with an old girlfriend he had in his early days of high school. She clearly was still interested in him and Younghyun was too, but he honestly didn’t feel as invested as she was when they hung out. She’d asked him if he still loved her at some point and he’d said yes, but with further explanation he told her he just wasn’t sure if they should be continuing what they have if he lives all the way across the country. It was a sick excuse to tell her that he didn’t want anything from her anymore, that there’s a reason why they broke up all those years ago, and she understood. But after more talking and such, the two hooked up for the first time ever in their years of knowing each other.

Apparently she always wanted Younghyun to go down on her, but she was always too afraid to ask since they were only freshmen in high school. She said that she wanted him do it for her now that they’re adults, and it could be a way they leave each other before Younghyun goes back to Korea. He’d agree, he hadn’t some action in a long time, and did whatever pleased her. 

He found his mind going blank often during that experience, and he often more than not did not respond whenever she said something to him. He just performed whatever thing she wanted until she was satisfied, and he couldn’t help but feel everything in his body go numb after he came. It was apparently good enough for her, as she told him she wanted to do this again sometime. But after she said that, Younghyun felt his heart pang against his chest deeply.

He couldn’t help but blurt out, “I like guys,” to her, and she was taken aback by the first words that came out of him for the first time that night. “I mean, I like both girls and guys.”

She had this look on her face, one that was almost confused, almost disgusted. Younghyun knew this would happen, it happened before with someone he dated back in high school.

“That’s…” She trailed off, slowly moving away from Younghyun like something changed in him. “You don’t look gay.”

“I’m not,” Younghyun answered simply, “I’m bi.”

“But you still like guys,” She grimaced at that, getting up from the couch. “Why?”

Younghyun didn’t have to think about that one.

“Because they’re equally as lovable as girls,” He said it like it was the most simple thing in the world. And to him, it was. 

But she didn’t think so, and shortly left Younghyun’s house without another word.

  


———

  


When Younghyun met Jae at the airport at the end of July that year, he was absolutely thrilled. 

Not only was he seeing his best friend for the first time in over a month, but Dowoon was coming to Jeju the next day as well.

He was driving in from Busan, then taking a plane over to get to the island that evening. He wouldn’t be on the island until early morning the next day, so Jae and Younghyun agreed to wait for him no matter how jetlagged the younger male is from traveling back from Canada. 

But anyway, Younghyun didn’t notice how hard he’d hugged Jae when he saw him until Jae told him he couldn’t breathe that well, and he released him. For some reason, just upon looking at Jae after not seeing him all this time made a sense of adoration flow through him for the taller male, and he couldn’t help but feel overwhelmed by it all. Jae’s hair was now blond, which somehow suits him so much, and he also had this big smile on his like he’d seen God or something. Younghyun was entranced, and that’s when he realized there was a problem.

_ This is your best friend _ , his conscience reminded him, and the tears that were starting to threaten the corners of his eyes were held down. It was the least he could do, for it was none of his business feeling as strong feelings as _ those _for Jae right now..

He wishes he listened to those thoughts sooner.

Because later that night, the two decided to get high. Jae surprises Younghyun with two blunts he rolled a while ago and the younger male realizes how long it’s been since they’ve smoked together. It feels like it’s been years, and then he remembers it has. The last time Younghyun remembers doing this is back in senior year of high school, and now he suddenly misses it.

Well thankfully, Jae somehow knew exactly what Younghyun was missing and they don’t hesitate to get it going. Younghyun is currently so jetlagged that he probably will fall asleep upon the last hit, but he hopes it actually helps him stay awake. He wants to spend his first day back with Jae as a memorable one.

“I bought these from an old friend,” Jae says, going into one of the cabinets to find his lighter. the lights in the living room were dim, their small apartment illuminated just by the moonlight and faint orange hue the lights were giving the rooms. “So don’t think i’m poisoning you.”

“I wouldn’t think you would,” Younghyun laughs, making room on the couch when Jae comes to sit down.

The two had ordered takeout earlier and Younghyun is feeling excited, the food clearly giving him some energy along with the contentment of doing this on a full stomach. But he can’t help but watch how Jae brings the blunt to his mouth, holding it between his lips while flicking the lighter. When the small flame comes, Younghyun can’t help but stare at Jae taking his first hit. He hands the lighter over it Younghyun, but the younger finds himself looking at Jae while lighting his own blunt. Younghyun feels the heat fill him as he inhales the smoke, letting it linger for a moment before exhaling slowly. Jae laughs at that, making some comment about how Younghyun looks like he’s in a movie, and then he realizes Jae has already taken two more hits.

Younghyun starts to feel the cloudiness form in his mind after his third hit as well, a sudden happy buzz traveling throughout his body. He’s bigger than Jae, wider as his friends say, so it’s really hard for him to get the full experience on usually just a few hits. Jae, on the other hand, maybe be tall but he’s fragile. Younghyun can already tell his friend is getting baked, as he’s usually just a talking, giggling mess like this. The younger tries not to acknowledge the way his heart warms at the sight of Jae’s smile, but it’s already too late because Jae is now face to face with him.

“I missed you,” Jae says, the whites of his eyes now glowing a faint red color. “So much.”

Younghyun feels his stomach flip. “Me too.” He replies mindlessly, eyes staring deep into Jae’s. The smell of cannabis filled the room and he hopes it won’t linger tomorrow, only because Dowoon might not feel welcomed by it. After all, Jae and Younghyun have been living together in their own space for over a year. 

“Dance with me,” Jae suddenly says with a small laugh, and Younghyun thinks he feels the blush rise on his neck. It’s pathetic, how his feelings are ten times more enhanced when vulnerable like this. He takes another drag.

“Okay,” He says happily, grabbing Jae’s warm hand and standing up with him. Jae is swaying his way up, looking almost much taller than Younghyun when he has half a mind to think. They just stand there for a moment, Younghyun now unawarely eyeing Jae’s lips like he has so many other times before Jae throws his arms on either side of the black haired male’s shoulders.

Jae giggles to himself, Younghyun naturally placing his hands on the blond’s waist, and they’re dancing. Or whatever feels like dancing, because again, they’re both high and have zero dancing experience whatsoever. But it feels nice, like a special intimate moment and Younghyun can’t help but listen to the way his heart is bumping loudly against his chest. He smiles when Jae bumps against the kitchen counter.

“This is close,” Jae wheezes, and Younghyun just then realizes how close they are. The latter can feel Jae’s breathing against his face. He almost wants to push him against the counter even more now that they’re closer, but Jae seems to get the idea and pull Younghyun’s head closer by his neck. Younghyun laughs nervously at how he can almost feel their noses touching. He’s not even aware of how questionable Jae is being right now.

“Shut up, Jae.” He whispers, mostly to himself because the man has only half a mind right now. If this were to happen while not high (which seems like an unlikely thing to happen), Younghyun would start to panic. But here he is, an inch away from Jae’s lips and he almost is deciding what he should do next.

But he doesn’t have to, because Jae takes him by surprise. The older simply moves in and connects their lips, and Younghyun almost doesn’t even have a reaction. He doesn’t even believe what happens. His eyes are wide open when Jae kisses him, trying to convince himself this is really happening and it’s not some high fantasy he’s having. This is really happening. _ I’m really kissing my best friend _, Younghyun tells himself. And before he can process it thoroughly, he’s kissing Jae back without much thought.

Jae’s lips are hot and soft, full against Younghyun’s mouth and Younghyun finds them addicting. He’s biting, sucking, just kissing Jae’s lips to try and grasp how good they feel against him. He honestly doesn’t even know why he’s liking this so much, but it feels so right. More right than anything Younghyun’s done in months. He brings Jae off of the counter and mindlessly leads them back to the couch, their lips never disconnecting because Younghyun is scared of losing whatever they’re having right now.

And he’s scared of everything, of the feeling he’s getting while kissing Jae, and the reason why Jae is kissing him in the first place. It’s his best friend who’s doing this, his _ straight _best friend who’s kissing him and was the one to initiate it in the first place. Younghyun knows he’s probably taking advantage of Jae when they sit back down on the couch, the older male cupping his face with one hand while Younghyun slips his tongue inside the other's hot mouth.

He knows he’s fucked once their lips disconnect, though.

Because Jae suddenly disconnects their lips and Younghyun doesn’t understand it at first, he thinks they’re going to be done after this. He finds himself looking at the older getting his almost finished blunt and putting it between his lips, inhaling deeply whatever smoke was left in it. Younghyun doesn’t even notice when Jae’s mouth is back on his until he feels the smoke blow into his own mouth, and suddenly Younghyun feels like he’s melting at this point.

They share the smoke and their mouths are hot and wet, Younghyun not doing anything but searching every part of Jae’s mouth with his tongue. It’s heating up, the feeling intensifying and the younger finds himself pinning Jae against the couch. Their kisses are more passionate and sloppy, everything just feeling so perfect between them. Younghyun can’t help it, Jae is just even more amazing like this.

Younghyun knows he’s starting to get turned on like this. He can feel the heat rising in his abdomen and being high is just raising it up ten more levels. But he knows he can’t do anything more than this, because Jae’s never kissed a man before and he most certainly wasn’t doing this because he was aware of it. He barely even had a mind to think, and it was just on impulse to kiss Younghyun. He most likely had no idea what was going on.

So, Younghyun disconnects their kiss reluctantly with a faint smack, finding himself staring at Jae’s shiny lips still even after he holds back. Jae is then giggling at that, releasing his hands from Younghyun’s neck and bringing them over his head. Younghyun observes how nice Jae looks while under him. But before he can tell him that, Jae says something. He’s not smiling anymore.

“What the fuck just happened?” Jae mumbles, and Younghyun feels his heart drop. Only for a moment, because the older male is then biting his lip. “We’re so fucked.”

Younghyun can’t help but laugh at that. He now knows that Jae was aware of everything that just happened. His previous worries are lifted just a little, but knows there’s a bigger problem at stake. 

“Are you also turned on?” Younghyun asks, Jae doing some mental work before nodding. This is so bad, Younghyun thinks, his straight best friend just made out with him and now he’s apparently aroused too. It almost makes the younger feel warmer that Jae is attracted to him too, but it may just be enhanced because they’re high.

“I don’t even want to say it,” Jae says, and Younghyun knows what he means. it makes Younghyun’s nerves rise in his throat, but he holds them down with whatever willpower he has left. He should move away from Jae’s body, tell him they should talk about this when they wake up tomorrow, but he doesn’t budge. “What are we going to do?” 

Younghyun has to think for a moment, biting his lip while looking at Jae’s baked state. They are so in for a scary talk tomorrow morning.

“Whatever we do, do _ not _tell Dowoon.” The younger male says, and they end up glued to each other for the rest of the night.

  
  



	5. V

Dowoon expected things to get better from there.

He didn’t really have a good definition of what type of ‘better’ it was, but he just had a feeling things would start moving more smoothly. Dowoon expected his and Wonpil’s relationship to go soaring after that encounter, because the younger knew he was starting to get  _ way  _ more attached than he’d planned early on. He dug himself a hole, a deep one at this point. He knew he was feeling things for the older male and he couldn’t stop himself, not knowing if it was a good thing or not. He honestly didn’t want to know. On the night where they made up, Dowoon thought whatever Wonpil felt for him was deep and meaningful. It got the younger male hoping things would get better between them, and they could expand their relationship more.

and well, things sort of got better, but there was still a part of Dowoon that was a little uneasy. The feeling wasn’t there constantly, but ever since the night of Wonpil’s breakdown, things seemed odd about the older.

As that night continued, they laid together until Wonpil eventually fell asleep. Dowoon left when Sungjin entered the room, deciding he’ll tell Wonpil he fell asleep on the youngest. But it was soothing, feeling Wonpil’s breathing against his chest and hearing the small noises he let out while peacefully sleeping. Wonpil was really ethereal, Dowoon finding his heartbeat never slowing down once that night.

And so it continued, the satisfying silent moments between the two. Yes, there were the confusing parts to it but Dowoon didn’t want to worry about them until Wonpil was ready to tell him. Just because the brunet was looking a bit in melancholy sometimes doesn’t mean it’s Dowoon’s business. Wonpil could just be going through small obstacles like stress for school, so it shouldn’t be of Dowoon’s biggest concern, even though he cares for the older a bit too much. But anywho, after that night they started to plan weekly, not-exactly-labeled as, dates. Either they be study sessions with Younghyun, Jae, and Sungjin (which usually ended up with a lot of teasing from Jae), meeting up at small parties, coffee shop dates, and as expected, beach dates. The beach dates were always Dowoon’s favorite. Tonight, though, was solely one of those study sessions with the whole group involved.

  
  
  


“I told you that any meat, besides sausage, does not belong on pizza and I stand by that statement with my whole life.” Jae exclaims after a long and dragged out study session. It’s a saturday afternoon and Jae invited Sungjin and Wonpil over to help the three roommates study. They’ve done this once before at the library and it deemed successful, according to Jae and his ‘genius planning skills’. Wonpil complained at first, saying something about how he didn’t want to be in the same room as Park Jaehyung for more than a class period. But Sungjin insisted the two get along, since him and Dowoon already have enough relations with each other. Wonpil flushed deeply at that, knowing exactly what his cousin meant.

“Not true.  _ Every  _ meat deserves its well placed spot on a pizza when no vegetables should be on it.” Younghyun bites back, and Dowoon wants to facepalm at this stupid conversation going on.

“How about you guys just accept each other’s opinions?” Dowoon mumbles, but since Wonpil is the only one sitting close next to him, he’s the only one who hears it. Wonpil lets out a cute snicker at said comment while Dowoon’s ears start to burn, and part of him feels pathetic for his stupid comment.

“See? He agrees!” Younghyun points to Wonpil, misunderstanding the younger’s reaction.

“I think everyone should just accept whatever pizza we’re getting. And I’m going with cheese, is that fine?” Sungjin cuts the two from their bickering and they all silence themselves, Jae and Younghyun looking down in defeat. Even though Jae was the oldest, Sungjin was the one with the metaphorical parental role. Dowoon understands why his friends trust him so much.

“It’s okay, Hyung.” Wonpil beams, trying to make the situation a little better. Dowoon feels his heart skip a few beats, and both Jae and Younghyun suddenly stop frowning. The things Wonpil’s smile does to people.

“We got an okay from Wonpil, so we’re getting cheese pizza. Any sides?” Sungjin is typing in the pizza place’s number, Wonpil and Jae suddenly jumping in the order some sides.

Dowoon never knew about Wonpil and Jae’s relationship before now, as his friend never mentioned it until the two met up again at their first study session. Apparently they had clicked after bumping into each other on Wonpil’s first day last year, but to Dowoon, they seemed almost like enemies. They  _ always  _ found something to bicker about, and when the youngest looked to sungjin for some guidance through their confusing banter, he just told him that they were playfully arguing. Dowoon never thought he’d see anyone do something like playful arguing before, but he didn’t question it.

“Why don’t you ask what your  _ boyfriend _ wants if you’re so indecisive?” Jae spits, breaking Dowoon from his current thoughts and startling him. He looks over to wonpil, whose face was beet red. Dowoon’s ears and neck were probably just as red as well.

“We’re not together!” Wonpil squeaks, but it only barks out a laugh from both Younghyun and Jae.

“I think he means we’ll be getting fries as a side,” Jae offers, and Sungjin rolls his eyes before getting up, leaving the room to go order their food.

Dowoon is still looking at Wonpil, who looks a bit embarrassed. He doesn’t know why other than the fact that Jae called the younger male Dowoon’s boyfriend, but still. Jae was just teasing, but Dowoon believes Wonpil took that a little too close to home. He isn’t saying anything, and Dowoon is starting to feel a little concerned, uneasy even. He bumps shoulders with Wonpil.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” He mutters only for Wonpil to hear, Jae and Younghyun lost in their own little conversation. Wonpil eyes him, them warm and shining and Dowoon can’t help but feel his heart jerk every time he sees them. Especially when they’re this close. 

“Nothing,” Wonpil responds quietly, and Dowoon doesn’t really buy it. But he doesn’t pressure Wonpil to say anymore, sighing out while Wonpil rests his head on the younger’s shoulder. Dowoon holds him closely, fighting the urge to pull him over and kiss him. Wonpil just looks, smells,  _ feels  _ so good against him, it’s almost like he’s craving more. He doesn’t think he’d ever feel so strongly about a person in his entire life, even when that person is clearly avoiding to tell him something that was worrying him immensely.

“You guys are too cute,” Younghyun coos, arm slung over Jae’s shoulders. Dowoon and Wonpil are sharing the loveseat and the brunet is practically on top of him, so he could see why their intimate position could make it seem like they’re domestic. They’re already friends with benefits with one of the friends catching feelings, for God’s sake.

“Shut up, Hyung.” Dowoon is blushing, concentrating on Wonpil’s breathing against him. He almost wants to mock his roommate by grabbing Wonpil’s face and making them do the grossest thing, but he didn’t want to make Wonpil even more uncomfortable.

And Younghyun seems to get it, not responding after that and going back to whatever conversation he’s having with Jae. Sungjin comes back into the room as well, and Dowoon takes that as a chance to get closer to Wonpil without anyone noticing right away. He does feel his heart hurt a little by Wonpil’s limp reaction, but decides to ignore the feeling. Wonpil is the only thing that matters right now.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Dowoon asks Wonpil again, and older knows what he means. He nods his head in response, turning his gaze to look straight at Dowoon. The black haired male’s heart stops at the abrupt sight, surprised to see the other even looking at him right now. Dowoon has the sudden urge to kiss him once again, but he knows he can’t. He knows Wonpil wouldn’t like it if they did that in front of their friends. And he knows Wonpil doesn’t do it often with him in general. He never wants them to do it around others or in public, especially when flustered. Dowoon understands that, they’d get a lot of attention if they did so, but sometimes the taller male wondered if Wonpil didn’t want to do this for other reasons. So that he wouldn’t feel embarrassed of Dowoon or something like that. Something about that thought makes Dowoon’s heart pang against his chest painfully.

Wonpil is then biting his lip, his eyes lidded like he’s looking at something else on Dowoon’s face. Dowoon knows the other’s eyes are trailing his lips and it kills him, makes his heart beat ten times faster, and he feels himself becoming close to letting his mind go blank. But right before Dowoon can let anything happen, Wonpil is turning his face back to the front, facing the group. Dowoon smiles, knowing Wonpil’s trying to be a pain in the ass by the cheeky smile forming on his own face as well. The younger decides to play along for once, slowly sliding his hand to grip onto Wonpil’s hip subtly. He nuzzles his nose into Wonpil’s nape before placing a few kisses there, trying to get a reaction. He feels bold, feeling the blush rise in his cheeks at his sudden actions.

And Dowoon almost reels at the tiny gasp Wonpil lets out when he nips his teeth at Wonpil’s neck, knowing the brunette is enjoying it to an extent. He wants Wonpil to give him attention, and this is somewhat working. He knows it’s working for sure when Wonpil starts moving their thighs closer together, their position becoming even more intimate. Dowoon can’t help but smile against Wonpil’s soft skin at that, leaving wet kisses all over the exposed parts.

“Ugh, get a room!” Jae shouts over to them abruptly, the two males startling from their antics. Dowoon almost forgot they were there the whole time, and he suddenly feels regret start to pool in his gut.

“Sorry,” Wonpil finally speaks up, now getting up from the loveseat where he was sitting with Dowoon. It startles him, not even fully aware that Wonpil stood up until he’s in front of him, gathering himself together. Dowoon feels empty without Wonpil’s warm body on his, but he doesn’t do anything to stop the other. He shouldn’t, because he feels like he was doing too much for Wonpil.

“I was just about to leave anyway,” Wonpil exclaims, and then they’re all looking at him with confused expressions. Dowoon begins to get up too, but he feels Sungjin is looking at him and now he’s even more confused. That regret from before starts to rise. 

“Wait, is everything okay?” Jae asks, worried for his friend. Other than the fact that Wonpil and Jae had it in for each other, they still cared for each other just as much.

“Yeah, I just remembered I have somewhere to be.” He’s then grabbing his stuff to go leave, Dowoon wanting to ask where he’s going, but nothing leaves his mouth. He’s glued to the chair like this shouldn’t be his concern, that he shouldn’t be so worried about why Wonpil keeps leaving early without specifying why. But Dowoon is concerned, he really hopes Wonpil’s okay and he feels his stomach sink lower every time this happens. It’s starting to irk him in a way that it’s consuming him little by little.

“Be safe, Wonpil-ah,” Sungjin tells his cousin before the brunet waves goodbye, closing the door to Dowoon’s apartment behind him with a click. Dowoon then automatically moves his gaze to Sungjin and tilts his head to the side, waiting for answers. Jae and Younghyun also look at Sungjin as well.

“What was all that about?” Jae questions.

There’s a small pause before Sungjin is speaking.

“I told you he’s busy, he’s got places to be.” Sunfjin shrugs, keeping his response even more vague than Wonpil’s.

“Why can’t he tell us what it is?” Dowoon finally speaks up, and the pitiful gaze he receives from Younghyun is one that makes him feel sick.

“I don’t know. Honestly, if I weren’t his cousin, I wouldn’t know about this either. Wonpil doesn’t usually talk about stuff with people, so just let him be right now. I know it sucks and it’s unfair, but it will be okay.” Sungjin tries to reassure them, but Dowoon’s just getting more irritated than hurt by this.

It’s been over a month since Wonpil’s been having to leave more often for some odd reason, and it always happens to be on one of their outings or dates. Dowoon’s been feeling more agitated each time, but he doesn’t realize that until now. It’s starting to hurt him, even.

“We’ve known each other for a while now, and I probably see him everyday! If anything, the little secrets he’s hiding from us are making me feel like it’s my fault.” Dowoon confesses, deciding to give up on trying to deal with this by himself. He cares too much about Wonpil’s well-being and if he’s being led on, then he should let go before it’s too late.

“No, Dowoon-ah, I swear that’s not what it is. Just give Wonpil some time and he’ll come around.” Sungjin says, and Younghyun and Jae are just sitting back and watching. They’ve never seen Dowoon get this upset before.

And Dowoon has no idea where this newfound anger was coming from. Maybe it was building up inside of him for the past few weeks. He always brushed it off like he was just worried for Wonpil, but now he realizes he’s affected by this too. Dowoon has been hiding how he really feels about Wonpil’s secrets, and now he knows what it is. He feels upset, hurt, and even a little betrayed. He’s mad at himself for never confronting Wonpil about this kind of stuff, but he just told himself that the older male was just busy with other stuff. He honestly wishes he listened to his heart sooner, because now his feelings for Wonpil were so overwhelming that it was too late.

“Just tell me if he’s leading me on! Every time he has to leave, I always feel like he’s regretting ever seeing me. It hurts, and if he’s so embarrassed of me, why does he keep coming back? I really like him, guys. I just want to know if whatever I have for him is the same for me.” Dowoon feels his heart thumping strongly against his chest, not expecting him to rant this much about the situation. And apparently his roommates weren’t either, their eyes wide and watching Dowoon with surprise.

It’s silent for a moment, and Dowoon feels his stomach churn at the sight of his friends just sitting there, speechless. Sungjin’s even sitting there, shocked to what just came out of the raven haired male’s mouth. It’s starting to make Dowoon sick.

“Is it true, then?” Dowoon takes the lack of response as what he’s saying is true. “Is Wonpil using me?”

“No! Wonpil would never do such a thing!” Sungjin seems to break out of his state of shock to console Dowoon, and Dowoon really wants to believe him. He really does, but at this point his own assumptions are starting to make more sense to him. “Wonpil is always so loyal to whoever he is with. I told you that for whatever reason he has to leave early is not just because of you. He’s rarely ever home these days! Just wait a little longer, Dowoon-ah.”

Dowoon considers this, and yeah. He did lose control and say some things he’d never thought he’d say to other people, but it was needed. It helped release some of the frustration he had towards this whole situation Wonpil was going through. He considers Sungjin’s words now and precious words, realizing how he’s been worried about Wonpil leaving him when he’s not the only person Wonpil hangs out with. There must be some underlying reason as to why the other is leaving so much and Dowoon doesn’t know if it’s because of him or not. He almost doesn’t really want to know.

“Sorry, Hyung.” Dowoon says, and Younghyun and Jae are still there, watching. “I overreacted a bit.”

“It’s okay, I understand how you feel. I’m sure things will all be fine very soon. But I can tell you that Wonpil still likes seeing you, alright? He talks about you all the time, so don’t be discouraged. I know he’ll come around.” Sungjin is smiling at him, and even that’s enough to make him feel semi-reassured.

Jae coughs, catching the attention of the two men just talking. It causes Dowoon to flush, because he just notices how his roommates just heard this whole conversation. 

He knows he’ll never get the end of it at this point.

  
  
  


———

  
  
  


Kang Younghyun always had terrible self control.

He’s never been the best at hiding secrets, doing things he knows he shouldn’t, and just embarrassing himself was something he found himself doing a lot more often than other things. People always saw him with this intimidating nature, but in reality, Younghyun was probably the most sensitive guy out there. 

So, when Jae woke up the next morning after their encounter with Younghyun’s body wrapped around him, the younger male didn’t know how to act. He also had a burning headache that reminded him of last nights events.

He was probably only an inch away from Jae’s face, which meant he could probably count every eyelash and every pore on his roommate’s face. He doesn’t know why he made that observation, but it deemed as a good way to get distracted and not make a fool of himself in this position.

But it was already too late, because Jae’s eyes began to flutter open and Younghyun was too stupid to pretend he was still sleeping, so he guesses Jae woke up with Younghyun staring at him like some weird creep. He knows he’s blushing by now.

“Good morning, Bri.” Jae rasps and it surprises the younger, making his heart do a thing against his chest. He doesn’t know how to breathe for a moment, as them doing something like this was so odd. Jae never liked skinship  _ this  _ much, and when he thinks about last night, he doesn’t know why this sort of thing just suddenly happened. Younghyun assumed Jae still had half a mind, but that wouldn’t even make sense. “How long have you been staring?”

The question catches Younghyun off guard, feeling his face heat up even more. He feels stupid, asking himself when Jae got this flirtatious, especially around his own roommate.

“Not long,” The brunet responds, feeling a bit awkward now. He knows Jae’s looking right at him, but he can’t seem to make direct eye contact with the other male right now. “When do we have to pick up Dowoon?”

Jae seems to break out of whatever it was he was in, eyes widening a little bit from tiredness. “Uh… probably in a couple of hours?”

That’s when Younghyun realizes the sun’s already up, and they were drunk until whatever time last night so they’ve must’ve slept in. If they leave Dowoon hanging at the airport, Younghyun will feel bad about it for eternity.  _ Great way to make a first impression, Kang. _

“Hyung! You don’t know what time it is, if anything we should probably get up now!” Younghyun starts to shift from their comfortable position in his bed with Jae and the older male groans, taking Younghyun by surprise once again. He tries to ignore all of the heat he feels rising between them, or maybe it’s just Younghyun starting to sweat.

“So are we not going to talk about what happened last night?” Jae suddenly huffs out.

and the younger freezes at that, just about to get out of bed when he turns his head back to Jae. Jae’s face is glowing pink, mouth turned downward and the younger male wonders when Jae got this cute. He doesn’t want to get distracted by his looks, however, so he snaps out of it.

“Last night?” Younghyun repeats even though he knows what the older means, the memories flowing back to him by the second.

“Yeah,” Jae bites his lip, Younghyun catching himself staring for a moment. He knows there’s something wrong with him now. “Can we… talk about it?”

And Younghyun feels his heart stop at that. He doesn’t think he’s ever heard Jae use this tone of voice before. It was soft, maybe even a little nervous, and something about it makes Younghyun’s heart tug in all the right places. He almost wants to go over there and give Jae everything he’s wanted all this time for months on end. The scary part is he doesn’t even know what that everything is.

“Uh… yeah.” Younghyun slowly drawls, making his way to sit next to Jae. The unresolved tension between them is like a brick wall, and Younghyun hopes that whatever they did the night before didn’t ruin their relationship. It was too early for him to start paying rent on his own.

Jae exhales shakily. “Do you… regret what we did?” 

Younghyun has to think about that.

Because, yeah, he did regret taking advantage of Jae like that, but the kiss? It probably felt like the most right thing Younghyun has done in his life, and that scares him more than it should. So, he goes for another approach.

“Did you?” Younghyun turns it around, knowing that whatever Jae feels about what happened is way more important than what he feels. Younghyun knows for a fact that Jae never had kissed a guy before this, let alone his best friend. This must’ve been ten times scarier for Jae than it was for Younghyun, so the dark haired male doesn’t want to put any pressure on him. He wants to know how he felt about it and what his boundaries are before anything else.

“I don’t know,” Jae looks away from Younghyun’s gaze, shuddering at something. It makes the younger male want to reach out, so he does. Jae looks back up at him when a hand is placed on his, and Younghyun wonders when Jae’s eyes became so captivating. “I don’t know what was in me. I feel like I took advantage of you— because you know I’m not into guys and it might be too late to try and restore whatever-“

“Hey, hey, calm down, Jae.” Younghyun begins to caress Jae’s hand on instinct, feeling how conflicted the taller must be. “We were high, it’s not a big deal. And I would’ve stopped at any time, but I just assumed you were enjoying it and I know that’s wrong of me. You have boundaries, and  _ I’m  _ the one that crossed them.”

“I kissed you first! That’s the thing!” Jae shouts, and Younghyun’s eyes go wide. He doesn’t even remember that part, and when Jae sees his reaction, his face goes into an even deeper shade of red.

“You kissed me first?” Younghyun doesn’t believe it when he says it, and the small spark that flutters in his chest is one that makes him feel hopeful.

Jae nods. “And that’s why I’m so confused right now. I’ve never done something like that before, and I don’t know what was in me. And what’s even worse is that I don’t regret it! I don’t regret kissing my best friend when I’m the straight guy that kinda wants to do it again but doesn’t want to seem weird about it, y’know?”

Jae is full on babbling at this point, his eyebrows furrowed and face still a deep shade. He looks so adorable like this, Younghyun observes, and that’s when he realizes he didn’t regret the kiss either. If anything, the kiss was more confirming than anything else. Jae says something about wanting to do it again, and Younghyun just wants to give him that. His heart is already beating a mile a minute, so why not just do it now? 

So he does, all cliche and everything, with Jae being cut off from his little rant with the connection of Younghyun’s warm lips. Jae yelps at the sudden action, the brunet laughing a bit against his lips, but then he feels the other male relax against him, his hands coming up to hold Younghyun’s nape.

Younghyun naturally places his hands on Jae’s waist and he doesn’t think this is real, that whatever they’re doing right now is actually happening. He tries to believe Jae is kissing him back, his soft lips moving against his own, but it seems so surreal. It feels so amazing and warm that Younghyun doesn’t believe it’s actually happening.

But then it all ends too quickly, Younghyun pulling himself away because he knew how wrong it was to do this. He pulls away from Jae who gasps from the disconnection, and the younger is almost scared of what Jae will say next. He’s starting to dread whatever comes next.

But then Jae smiles, a smile that’s lopsided and so cute that it catches Younghyun off guard and now he wants to scream. He can’t help but smile back, the awkwardness of them just smiling at each other making its place. It causes Jae to laugh, eyes scrunching up until they aren’t seen anymore and the smile to widen. Younghyun feels the blush rush to his cheeks and he thinks,  _ am I really feeling like this for my best friend?  _ and Jae’s look of knowing tells him,  _ Yes, you are.  _ and he doesn’t know how to feel about it other than accept it.

“So, we’re doing this.” Younghyun points to in between them when Jae calms down, still in disbelief of it all. He still has so many more questions to be answered, but that can happen on the train to the airport.

“By the hearts I see in your eyes, Bri,” Jae giggles, probably noticing how Younghyun is still blushing like an idiot. “I don’t mind trying it.”

And that’s when Younghyun starts believing this is a real thing.

  
  
  


———

  
  
  


Dowoon feels his week drift on by smoothly.

Exams were next Thursday and Friday, Dowoon focusing on his studies to kill time for the most part. He doesn’t remember the last time he’s talked to anyone besides Younghyun or Jae since then, and his work was also doing a load on him as well. Sure, he may just work as a library assistant but the black haired male doesn’t like doing anything that requires too much social effort. Something about the library is just calming, similar to how the beach has been his life companion. Dowoon is usually a pretty quiet person, enjoying alone time often and satisfied with just a very small group of friends, so when he applies to this job of working at an old library downtown, he gets it almost straight away. He enjoys this job because he can spend it as quality  _ him  _ time, as well as improving his social skills when visitors ask for help.

And Dowoon’s in the middle of placing books from a cart back into their respectful places on shelves, and the raven haired male’s done this enough times that he remembers these halls like the back of his hand.

The playlist he created for the library was on shuffle, and he didn’t know why his coworkers (most of them were middle/older-aged Jeju-native women) played it and not their own since he started working here. Maybe it’s because he’s one of the only staff members, and how one of the women, told Dowoon he reminded her a lot of her own children. And that’s when Dowoon realized these women must long for youthful faces in their lives, and he must fix that spot perfectly. 

And it’s heartwarming in a way, because Dowoon’s been feeling a bit homesick since moving to Jeju and his coworkers were almost like his second parents. They sometimes even brought him a homemade lunch— and he often didn’t know how to return the favor other than tell them he was eternally grateful. He’s just thankful his coworkers are nice to him no matter what circumstance. 

So, yeah. Dowoon may love his college job a lot, so is he complaining? Hell no.

“Busan boy,” the lady at the front desk whisper-shouted to him, whipping his head around from the cart to go peer at her. Busan boy was the nickname they gave him on his first day, as they found his accent and foreign-ness cute. Dowoon remembers himself getting embarrassed at the name, but he ended up warming up to it in the end. “Come over here.”

Dowoon then makes his way from the aisle over to the front desk, waiting for his coworker to tell him whatever she has to say. 

“Someone came in a few days ago looking for you,” she said, a book whose binding was falling apart in her hands. “I almost forgot to tell you, but he came in and left as soon as i told him you weren’t working that day.”

Dowoon raises a brow at that and thinks about it for a second. Who would want to come see him working at his job? Who knows he works here other than Younghyun and Jae, and maybe a few peers from school who come here sometimes? Dowoon tries imagine someone ever walking in for him, he really doesn’t know many people, and somehow, someone comes to his mind straight away.

“Did he tell you his name?” Dowoon approaches, but the woman shakes her head.

Dowoon taps his finger on the desk in thought, and it seems more likely that a certain someone would come here to see him, but it still wouldn’t make sense how he knows Dowoon works here in the first place. He goes for another way.

“Do you remember what he looks like?” Dowoon tries, and he can tell his coworker’s thinking about it too.

“Ah, well, he looked young, maybe your age, and thin but good looking. I don’t remember anything specific, but that’s pretty much all I got.” She says, and Dowoon nods in acknowledgement.

“Thanks for telling me,” He smiles at her, and makes his way back to the cart with that certain someone on his mind.

And he can’t help but smile at the thought of it, no matter how pathetic he feels for it.

  
  
  


An hour passes by quickly and Dowoon is now downstairs of the library, still sorting out books and taking ones that need their covers fixed and whatnot. He just had his lunch break a moment ago and walked to the nearest convenience store to pick up a few things. Now that he is back and with a full stomach, working for an hour left on his shift seems like a breeze.

And he’s lost in it all for a moment, usually zoning out into his own music playing from the ceiling while finding places to stack each book. Students from high schools and junior highs were often borrowing the same books from here, so it was pretty easy for Dowoon to find the spots to put books in. He’s humming to himself, glad no one else is here in this section on a Friday afternoon, because he knows whatever melody that is coming out of his mouth is definitely not something he’d want other people to hear.

And he relishes in it, the calming aspect of the library as well as the satisfied feeling of not being hungry anymore. He finds himself getting into it more and more until his thoughts stray him away from his work, and now such work is manual in the back of his head while he thinks about other things. Like how he met someone in one of his classes that was now one of his partners for some midterms project. He seemed nice, remembered Dowoon’s name each time they met up to work on it (Dowoon wishes he could say the same), and something about him made Dowoon feel like he was normal, that there was nothing too out of the ordinary about him because that guy liked to consider them acquainted by then.

And he thinks about his grandparents, who he hasn’t gone to visit yet since he moved to Jeju, though he’s been telling himself to all the time. Even his roommates ask him when he’s going to do such, but dowoon just finds himself getting busy with too many things at the start of college, and most of his free time is spent with none other than his by-now interest, Kim Wonpil.

Dowoon’s thoughts shift to the young male at that, realizing he’s been so encaptured by him that he hasn’t even considered how much time he  _ actually  _ spends with him. Probably too much, he thinks, but then again, he’s pretty much established that he’s already falling for this guy and he’s too pathetic to want to stop seeing him before it gets worse, but still. Dowoon should really visit his grandparents soon, because Wonpil’s been busy so often anyway. Not to mention Dowoon’s really starting to feel agitated by that.

And Dowoon breaks out of his thoughts from the slight tap on his shoulder from someone who is behind him, and he assumes that it’s probably an employee or person he didn’t notice walk in while he zoned out. He assumed it was just someone going to ask him for help, but when he whips his head around to a certain someone’s face, his heart skips a beat and he almost stumbles over the cart in surprise.

There’s Kim Wonpil, beaming at him with that signature smile the younger male would never get tired of looking at. No matter how irritated he is with the brunet and his undeniably handsome face. 

“You have a nice voice,” Wonpil offers, and that’s when Dowoon realizes he must’ve been humming this whole time. Before he can fully process the fact that Wonpil is  _ here  _ at the  _ library  _ also known as his  _ workplace _ , Dowoon feels his ears begin to burn up in embarrassment. He can’t help but laugh awkwardly and rubbing his hand on his nape.

“Uh, thanks,” He responds, Wonpil giggling quietly. Dowoon tries to ignore the way his heart flutters at that, trying to gain at least some of his composure. “What are you, uh, doing here?”

Wonpil pouts and feigns a look of hurt, clearly trying to get Dowoon to fall for him even more. Wonpil’s playful antics can only go so far until Dowoon feels like he’s melting. “I tried seeing if you were here the other day. Jaehyung Hyung told me you work here, and so I thought so could meet you here after your shift and whatnot.” 

Wonpil bites his lips to suppress a smile while his eyebrows wiggle playfully, Dowoon feeling blush rise up in his cheeks even more at that. When did Wonpil become so concerned about knowing where Dowoon worked? Part of the dark haired male felt very flattered that Wonpil had visited here for him (he supposes that’s what his coworker told him about), but part of him is still a bit suspicious. He forgets why, though, when Wonpil is then taking his hand and lacing their fingers. He wonders when Wonpil started feeling this bold as well.

“Hyung,” Dowoon mutters, reluctantly breaking their hands apart from one another. “I know there’s no one down here right now, but I get out of my shift in less than an hour. If you want to wait, I’ll drive you back home and you can help me for now.” His nerves get the best of him, of course, and he feels a little bad for not letting Wonpil have his way.

“But I was wondering if I can come over after,” Wonpil’s tone has a slight whine to it and Dowoon  _ really  _ doesn’t want to fall for it, but Wonpil has him so wrapped around his finger that he can’t help but lopsided smile. “And we can hang out at your place, you know.”

Dowoon doesn’t think this is necessarily a bad idea, and he kind of gets what Wonpil means by the last part. They haven’t seen each other since the group’a last study session, and haven’t spent  _ alone  _ time together in over a month. As Dowoon’s been saying before, school was time consuming and Wonpil’s been dealing with something that no one really knows about. It’s harder for them to see each other like they did in the beginning of the season.

“Wonpil,” Dowoon feels the other’s hand on his shoulders while he’s putting books away, biting the inside of his cheek to stop him from doing something at the touch. “Help me or i’ll just leave you here after my shift.”

The look Wonpil gives him after that pretty much confirms Dowoon’s decision, and Dowoon doesn’t know when it got so easy for Wonpil to take advantage of him.

  
  
  


Today ends the same as it usually does, well, more like every sometimes. You see, most dates would end with one person dropping off the other and planning on seeing them again sooner or later, but Wonpil and Dowoon are different. This certain date ended with Wonpil visiting Dowoon’s apartment after his shift at the library. And thank the lord they were running errands, because Dowoon just found out Wonpil can be very vocal while being on top. He’d rather spare the embarrassment for later.

  
  


A string of high pitched whines escape the brunet’s mouth while rolling his hips weakly against Dowoon, straddling the other male. Their hands are laced together, holding Wonpil up to prevent him from falling. A second round is coming close to a climax via Wonpil’s lewd cries, the older male more sensitive and exhausted than ever. Dowoon is lying down, getting the perfect underside view of Wonpil and he doesn’t know if he likes this sight or Wonpil’s noises more.

“Dowoon-ah,” Wonpil whimpers, his body gulping in air after being jolted up from Dowoon’s small thrusts. He never finishes his sentence though, and instead releases another quiet whine.

Dowoon wants to touch all of Wonpil, feel every smooth curve of his body while the latter tells him what he wants, what he needs. There were times like these where Dowoon would feel such a strong adoration for the older male, wanting to hold him tight and tell him over and over again that he’ll take care of him. He wants to tell Wonpil how good he is and how breathtaking he is, but he holds back, only squeezing Wonpil’s hand before responding.

“It’s okay,” He stutters out, already feeling his own length twitch at the thought of Wonpil coming undone while on top of him. He knows Wonpil is close. “Do it for me.”

And it happens. Wonpil gasps quietly when cum spurts from his oversensitive cock, stopping the rolling motion of his hips to squeeze tightly onto Dowoon’s hands. That’s when Dowoon loses himself as well, not even noticing his orgasm until he’s cumming inside of Wonpil and groaning, softly thrusting his hips up to the older’s surprise. Wonpil half-giggles half-moans at that, his bottom lip in between his top teeth and Dowoon wishes he recorded it. Wonpil is just that gorgeous.

Dowoon takes this moment to listen to his thoughts, the way his heart is swelling oh so intensely in his chest. The way he squeezes tightly onto Wonpil’s fragile hands like they never want to let go, and how the brunet is looking right back down at him with a shimmer in his eyes. Dowoon thinks he’s in love, a feeling he’s never experienced before, and he is just so overwhelmed with feelings that it’s hard not to believe it’s true.  _ I’m in love with Kim Wonpil _ , he says to himself, and in this moment, it doesn’t feel wrong saying it in any way.

“Kiss me,” Wonpil whispers almost inaudibly after that, Dowoon’s heart fluttering at the sentence. And even though he’s exhausted, he brings his body up to meet Wonpil’s face. He’s still inside him, and can’t help but groan when Wonpil shifts in his lap so that they’re closer. The brunet smiles, wrapping his arms around Dowoon’s shoulders before they’re kissing again for what seems like the millionth time that afternoon. As always, Wonpil tastes like heaven and the latter will never get tired of it.

Dowoon’s lost in it all, the feeling of Wonpil’s plush lips against his almost becoming a dream. It always feels so unreal after they have sex, their hot bodies pressed against one another. Dowoon never thought he’d be so entranced by one thing, but Wonpil’s sitting right in front of him and he still doesn’t know how to act. He opens his eyes for a moment to see Wonpil’s own closed, eyelashes fanning above his rosy cheeks. But the younger doesn’t want to ruin the moment by getting sidetracked, so he closes his eyes once again and lets Wonpil’s lips move to press soft kisses on his neck and jawline. 

Dowoon feels like he’s falling asleep but then he hears a small curse come from Wonpil’s mouth. That’s when he completely breaks out of his trance, opening his eyes to see Wonpil’s soft eyes blown wide.

“What’s wrong?” Dowoon reacts, unconsciously placing his hands on Wonpil’s waist to somehow support him. But Wonpil pries himself off of the taller male before wincing at the feeling, just realizing that Dowoon was still inside of him while they were kissing. Dowoon ignores the cold air that hits his dick.

“Shit,” Wonpil looks like he’s in a hurry, running to the bathroom to find some tissues to clean up the cum running down his thighs. Dowoon tries not to stare at it, but he ends up standing up and following Wonpil to the bathroom. “I have to go.”

“Is something wrong?” Dowoon questions.

Wonpil hesitates, finding his briefs on the floor and tugging them up his legs. “I… I can’t tell you what’s going on but I have to go somewhere. I’ll text you, okay?” Dowoon almost thinks Wonpil puts on the younger male’s shirt on purpose at this point.

_ Why can’t I know? _ Dowoon wants to ask so badly, but he knows he can’t pester Wonpil about anything yet. The brunet promised he’d tell him when he’s ready, and Dowoon needs to respect that. He’s just worried for Wonpil and really hopes he’s okay.

“Do you need me to drive you anywhere?” Dowoon decides to pull on his own clothes, grabbing a fresh shirt and a pair of boxers from his drawers. When he pans his eyes back to Wonpil, he can’t deny that the other looks like a mess. But it’s not surprising, considering they did just have two full rounds of sex.

“No, it’s fine.” Wonpil rushes a reply before going back to Dowoon, taking the latter by surprise by pulling him down by his shirt to give him one last kiss. The younger male feels Wonpil’s tight grip on his shirt and he’s almost relieved by it, but before he knows it, the shorter male’s already releasing their kiss and storming his way out the door. Dowoon thinks he hears Wonpil saying bye but he can’t remember.

Now that he’s alone, he realizes how unsurprised he is at this point by Wonpil. This was sort of the confirmation that Wonpil is clearly doing this to get to Dowoon, and still, the taller doesn’t even know so much about Wonpil as to where and why he’s leaving. He knows it’s unlikely, but at this point, Dowoon feels that Wonpil’s lying to him. He sighs as he plops back down on his bed.

He really needs to go visit his grandparents.

**Author's Note:**

> comments will always be appreciated <33


End file.
